In love with a Patient
by LaynaPanda
Summary: What happens when Natsu gets in an accident and Lucy is the one to take care of him while he's in the hospital? Will fate bring them together or will Natsu just leave Lucy leaving her with a broken heart and high hopes? [STORY IS GOING ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY AGAIN!**

**I'm in a new story fantasy. Hope you like.**

* * *

"Nurse Lucy, we need you in room 204 to check Mr. Brown." A sliver haired nurse said making Lucy nod and smile gathering her things and going to go check up on the old man.

Sadly he was in his death bed, but he's lived enough years. He was turning 93 next week and he was hoping he could see daylight the day of his birthday but none of us knew if it was possible.

The nurses and doctors try to help him and fulfill his wishes and he's coming out strong, which is a great thing.

Lucy entered the room with a big smile; most of the whole family was in there. They always come, and go, never leaving him alone.

"Oh Nurse Lucy, his condition seemed to be worse, is he going to be okay?" A black haired lady looked at Lucy with pleading eyes which killed her inside.

She didn't want to tell her that he was dying because they all knew that and didn't want to hear it over and over again. It'll kill her as much as it killed them.

Lucy always felt bad and felt like crying when somebody died, she's just not that kind of person who'll brush off a person's death. It's really painful.

"Ah, Lucy-Chan, hello," The old man greeted, coughing a bit but smiling a weak smile. Lucy smiled back; walking over to her while the rest of the family watched her.

"Hi Grandpa Brown, how're you feeling?" Lucy asked softly, picking up the chart to see his condition.

"I'm in a bit pain but I think that'll be gone by the time I get my pain meds, don't ya think?" Lucy nodded, and looked at his heart monitor. It was going at its normal rate and it wasn't even slowing down which was a good thing. "Have you eaten Lunch?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Took your meds?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll bring the pain medicine in soon, you can just relax for a while." Lucy said making the old man smile.

"Thank you, Lucy-Chan. You better head off, there must be lots of young injured men waiting for you to treat them," He grinned at her making her giggle and blush a bit.

"Sadly not, but thanks for the encouragement! I'll be back!" Lucy waved as she headed out the door on her way to get some medicine.

"Mira, do you know where the pain medicine is? I can't remember," Lucy asked, leaning against the desk while she worked on the computer.

Lucy was known around this hospital and everybody was her friend, she was just a person that you could get along with just fine. Mira smile and grabbed some from the room right behind her, handing it to her.

"Thank you," Lucy said before taking it and going back to the room. "Hello miss," A tall and muscular man smirked as he leaned in close after Lucy has entered. Lucy rolled her eyes and ignored him, making her way to the old man.

She was used to this flirting with the guys but who can blame them? She was beautiful.

"Now Kevin, stop flirting with Lucy," Mr. Brown said, scolding him who made him shrug and stare at Lucy's chest.

Lucy tried to ignore it while she gave him a cup of water and some pain medicine. "You'll need to take this every 4 hours, okay?" The old man nodded, giving her a slight smile.

Lucy grabbed the chart as she started to scribble things down on it. "So, Lucy, how about you and I get to know each other more?" Kevin smirked, invading her personal space again.

Lucy rolled her eyes and faced him, "How about you and I stay far, far away from each other?" Lucy smiled which made his brothers snicker at her retort.

Kevin was about to say something again when a blue haired nurse popped her head in, her face in hurry.

"Lu-Chan, please, ER!" She shouted as she alerted everybody in the room. Lucy's eyes went wide as she said bye to the old man and ran out the room to where the ER was.

She never liked being in there, she always had to see new people hurt or dying, people crying, and it pained her. But she had to endure it since she loved helping people and loved seeing the grateful smiles they gave her. It made her feel like a hero sometime.

"Levy-Chan, where are you going?" Lucy shouted as she watched the blue haired nurse turn different directions. "There were several people in this car accident, I need to go look at somebody else! You take this one!" Lucy gulped as her eyes widen.

There were more people who possibly could die? Lucy looked around to see a nurses all running around and when she saw another patient rushed into an empty room she decided to check on him.

"What's his report?" Lucy shouted as she started to work on everything, plugging in IV cords, putting on an oxygen mask on his face.

"He and a few others were hit by a car, severally damaged." Lucy nodded as she continued to work on him when she noticed he had _pink_ hair. That was unusual for a male.

"What's his name?" The man shook his head, not knowing anything about him but his accident state.

Lucy nodded and dismissed them as she started to wipe the blood off him and started to bandage him. It pained her to see such a young male hurt like this, but she needed to do stuff so she could save him at least.

After 2 hours of fixing him up and running around the ER, she was finally finished and sitting on the chair next to his bed.

They have rolled him into a room after they have made sure he was perfectly fine except for some part of his body.

She sighed in relief as his heartbeat was normal and everything was functioning perfectly. Another life that was going to be saved, perfect.

Lucy observed him once more, looking at his body closely. He has a tan and muscular body, oddly colored hair, and a very cute face. He looked very innocent and about in his early 20's like Lucy was.

Maybe Mr. Brown was right about meeting somebody here and falling in love. But she just met the guy and he couldn't possibly like her, right? Lucy shook her head and blushed a bit, over thinking about love already.

Lucy heard the bed shift and a moan escape the male's mouth making her quickly stand up to hover over him.

"Sir, can you hear me?" Lucy said as the male started to open his eyes and close it, doing it over and over again till his eyes fully opened.

He has onyx eyes full of fear and pain. Lucy frowned as she saw the emotions taking over in his eyes, her chocolate brown eyes never leaving his eyes.

"Don't worry, you're the in hospital now, you're safe now," Lucy reassure him, patting his shoulder making him tense. "Who are you? W – Where are my friends?" He said, getting all worried again and sitting up to hiss in pain.

Lucy pushed him down on the bed and bit her lip, trying to figure everything out.

She still hasn't heard anything about his friends that were also in the accident, all she knew was that they were in critical condition.

"I – I don't know yet, but please calm down," Suddenly she felt him relax, sighing. "They'll be okay . . . they're stronger than that." He mumbled to himself, taking deep breaths. He must trust them a lot.

Lucy smiled as she kept mumbling those words to himself over and over again. "You must care a lot about your friend, nee?"

"Yes, they're the only thing I've got in the world." He smiled painfully making Lucy's heart break. She didn't like seeing him sad.

"Hey, brighten up. They'll be okay and you'll be okay, so smile!" He looked at her for a moment before his face stretched into a grin making it impossible for her not to smile back. "That's better! Now what's your name?"

"Names Natsu Dragneel, what's yours?"

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia; I'll be your nurse." Natsu looked at her, observing her from head to toe making her feeling uncomfortable.

She hated it when guys did this to her, and she can't believe this guy was doing this to her too. This is why she hated treated younger male; they always had to make her uncomfortable somehow.

"Thank you," He said, smiling sincerely again making Lucy blink and look at him surprised. "E – Eh?"

"Thank you? I'm glad you help me, Luigi."

"_Lucy_." She hissed, glaring at him. How could you get Lucy mixed up with Luigi? They don't even sound alike!

He chuckled a bit making Lucy loosen up. His grin and laugh made her relax, like it was something that could calm her down.

She looked at him once more, observing his feature. Maybe he wasn't going to be such a bad guy.

* * *

**Nurse Lucy to the rescue! Review for me and tell me how it is so far.**

**Hope you liked, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_He chuckled a bit making Lucy loosen up. His grin and laugh made her relax, like it was something that could calm her down._

_She looked at him once more, observing his feature. Maybe he wasn't going to be such a bad guy._

* * *

Lucy was walking down the hall towards Mr. Brown's room ready to give him his medicine now. It's been about a day since the huge car accident occurred and Natsu has come in and she was enjoying his company. She's been with him for about 5 hours in that room talking and laughing together and she thought he was such a funny guy.

But every time she looked into his eyes, she still saw the worry and fear in his eyes, always thinking about what'll happen of he lost his friends. She knew they'll be alright, he just needed to believe.

He seemed to like her too because when she was called to go check up on Mr. Brown his grin immediately turned into a frown and it looked like somebody ran over his puppy.

Lucy just told him she'll be back in a couple minutes and left to go give Mr. Brown his meds. She couldn't wait to tell Mr. Brown about Natsu, maybe he'll give her some tips.

Lucy entered his room and as usual, it was packed with his family. Lucy flashed everybody a grin and made her way to Mr. Brown, having Natsu in her mind. He's really gotten to her.

"My, my, somebody seems happy." He smiled making Lucy giggle and nod handing him the pills with a cup of water.

"Have you finally found somebody?" He asked making Lucy blush a bit and protest a bit but then bite her lip to keep her protests in. Something that just came out of her mouth was protests about guys all around the hospital but guess she needed to keep her mouth shut on this one.

"What's his name?"

"Mr. Brown! I don't have any –", "What's his name?"

"N – Natsu," Lucy mumbled in defeat. She just couldn't lie to him. "What a nice name, is he sweet to you? How did he manage to get such a beautiful woman's attention?" Mr. Brown chuckled making Lucy giggle like a school girl.

Oh god, what's gotten into her? She's only known the guy for what – 5 hours? Lucy sighed and went to go write down something on his chart, biting her lip nervously.

This was her first time being so flustered, she didn't even know what's gotten into her so suddenly.

"Natsu's very sweet and funny, he isn't like any other guy. He gets to know me first before judging me." Lucy muttered softly, smiling just thinking about the pink haired male. Was it this easy to be in love? If so, she was in a hell lot of trouble.

"Oh my, sounds like a keeper." The woman in the room laughed making Lucy smile at her. Natsu might be, but she should at least give him a couple more days. She just met him only 5 hours ago; she can't judge him right away.

"How does he look like?"

"Well he has pink hair –", "Pink hair? Gay." Kevin snorted making Lucy shoot a glare at him. Somehow she felt really angry when he insulted Natsu. She just wanted to take a chair and smack him with it calling Natsu gay.

Natsu isn't gay; he even said how big her boobs were and wanted to try seeing which was bigger; a bowling ball or her chest which – she blushed madly to. She was guessing he wasn't gay because a gay guy wouldn't say that, he'll probably say something about her outfit. Which, he didn't.

"Shut the hell up, Kevin. Nobody asked you on what you think." Lucy snapped causing his brother's all snicker again, looking at him with a smug smirk on their face.

Kevin muttered something under his breath, looking away from the blonde. "Anyways, as I was saying –"Lucy started to continue but a knock on the door made their attention shift towards the person by the door.

It was a nurse with long scarlet hair, she was also beautiful but she also looked a bit strict. "Lucy, you better head back to Natsu's room." She said as a small smile on her lips. She certainly looks amused.

Lucy tilted her head sideways, looking at her confused. "Why?"

"He won't anybody else nurse him. He keeps fussing about how you're his nurse and nobody else is supposed to touch him but you." Lucy felt her face heat up as she heard the small giggles and chuckles around the room. How embarrassing.

"O – Oh, I'll be right there!" Lucy squeaked, putting the clipboard back where it was and saying her goodbyes.

She left the room and back to Natsu's room, the blush still on her cheeks. Did he really say that? If he did, why? Has he become fond of her too?

Lucy shook her head and entered the room again to see Lisanna, one of the other nurses trying to check on him but to see Natsu hiding under his covers.

"Sir, please just let me –", "No! Lucy is my nurse, don't touch me!" Lisanna sighed and pulled back having a small annoyed expression on her face. Why wouldn't she just let him check her? "Lisanna?"

"Lucy! Finally, this man wouldn't even let me check his temperature!"

"Lucy! You're back; make all these other mean nurses go away!" Natsu whined like a little kid, throwing his arms around in the air. Lucy sighed and smiled apologetically towards Lisanna who rolled her eyes and handed her the meter. "Good luck," She said before exiting the room.

Lucy watched Lisanna leave and she turned back to look at Natsu who was pouting at her like a little kid who was begging his mother to let him stay home instead of going to school. Lucy laughed a bit and walked over to him, bending over a bit and smiling to him.

"Well aren't you a picky one?"

"I don't want anybody else nursing me. _You're_ my nurse, not anybody else."

"But Natsu, we all have shifts and if I'm busy, what'll happen to you?"

"I can wait!" Natsu shouted as he leaned up a bit closer to Lucy's face making her back up and a blush creep up to her face. Is it her or did he act like a little kid most of the time?

"How old are you?" Lucy suddenly asked not even realizing she just asked something personal. Lucy closed her mouth and looked at Natsu to see if he was offended or anything but he just looked at her with a grin on his face.

"25 and still counting, miss." He said nodding at her direction telling her it was her turn. Lucy giggled at Natsu's formality as she shoved the meter into his mouth, checking his temperature.

She never knew he would be 2 year older than her. "23 and still counting," She winked taking Natsu's words. Natsu grinned and chuckled a bit, making Lucy scold him and to keep his mouth shut. The meter finally beeped and Lucy check to see Natsu's temperature to be over 100 which made her eyes widen. He had a fever of 104, this was not good.

"Oh god – Natsu you're burning up!" Lucy shouted as she slapped her hand on his forehead to feel warmth. Lucy started to freak as she ran to find some wet towels. This was not good. "H – Hey, Lucy calm down, this is normal temperature,"

"Normal? You're over 100! That's not good!"

"For me it is, I was born with un-normal body heat."

"But Natsu –", "If you don't believe me, try to cool me down. My temperature won't drop." Natsu shrugged as he looked at the window letting her to do what she likes. Lucy bit her lip and walked up to him, putting her hand on his forehead again. He didn't look flush or anything, maybe he was telling the truth?

Natsu looked at Lucy who looked back at him blushing a bit. Why did he make her feel so flustered?

"I think you should check your temperature, you're the one that's red." Natsu chuckled making Lucy scold him again and turn her back to him. Such a tease he was.

"Hey, why don't you bring me some food? I'm hungry!"

"Geez Natsu, calm down, your dinner will be here by 6." Natsu turned to look at the clock and saw it was only 45 minutes away till 6, making him groan in frustration.

"But I'm hungry! I want it now!" Natsu whined, throwing his hands in the air in desperation. He needed his food _now_. "Fine, I'll get you a little snack but you better behave while I'm gone."

"How about a Lucy special?"

"What's that?"

"You get on my lap and –", "I _dare_ you to finish that sentence!" Lucy snapped, glaring at him while blushing once again. When she heard that, she almost exploded in happiness but also almost exploded in embarrassment. Doesn't this guy have any self-esteem? Or maybe a conscious to tell him that it's _not_ right to say that in front of a lady?

"Sorry, I thought it was an excellent idea." Natsu stuck his tongue out childishly making Lucy mumble something under her breath. It's like dealing with a stubborn 15 year old. She crossed her arms and huffed, looking at him with her chocolate brown orbs.

"What do you like? Are you allergic to anything?"

"I like spicy and sweet foods, and nope, not at all."

"I'll get you a bag of Doritos, okay?"

"Fine with me, now hurry your ass up and get it! I'm starving over here!" Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes, waving her hand in front of her before walking out the room. He must have a huge appetite if he's that eager to eat.

Lucy went downstairs to the food court and purchased a bag of Doritos along with a bottle of water for her. Hopefully he hasn't made a ruckus in his room while she was gone for about 15 minutes.

When Lucy entered his room again, he was fast asleep on his bed. Damn, he's already asleep? Didn't she just leave 15 minutes ago and he was already asleep? He must be worn out.

Lucy placed the bag of chips next to his bed while she opened her water bottle and started to drink out of it, trying to be quiet so she doesn't wake him up. He looked real peaceful she didn't want to disturb him.

Suddenly as if Natsu was poked with something sharp he jolted awake, quickly sitting up to scare Lucy and spit her water all over him.

Natsu became still as his face twisted into a frown. "Eww!" Natsu shouted looking at Lucy with a disgusted face as he lifted his arms up to show her how drenched his clothes were. Lucy covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes widening.

"S – Sorry!" Lucy shouted as she reached for a towel to dry him. "No! Undress me!"

"W – What?"

"Bring me a new gown thingy." Natsu looked at her, making Lucy blush and remove all those naughty thought she had in her head. How could she think of _those_ while she's taking care of somebody? Urgh, stop perverted Lucy.

Lucy went to retrieve a new gown from the small closet next to the door and sigh, thinking why in the world she would think about undressing Natsu and doing some naughty things with him. Natsu isn't that type of guy and Lucy wasn't either, Natsu just got his wording wrong. Stupid him!

Lucy stood in front of Natsu, holding the small shirt in front of him telling him to strip off his own shirt and put it on himself but Natsu looked at Lucy with pleading eyes, telling her to do it for him. "Strip me."

"Natsu, please use more . . . appropriate words."

"Oh, what kind of words Miss?"

"More words that wouldn't make me think of anything naughty."

"But I want you to think naughty things about me." Natsu purred seductively making Lucy blush and slap the shirt on his face. Natsu frowned at her taking the shirt off his face and then putting his hands up to the back of his wet shirt to yank it off.

Lucy's eyes widen as she almost drooled over how well-build and tan his body looked. Was that a 6 pack? Holy mother of god, Natsu was smoking.

Natsu noticed Lucy staring and smirked, wagging his eyebrows at her. "Like what you see?"

"Pffft, whatever." Lucy crossed her arms and looked away, trying not to stare at his wonderful sexy body. Oh how she wanted to feel his rock hard abs. "Where's my chips nurse I-spit-water-at-my-patients?"

"Don't call me that! You scared me and I just happened to be drinking water," Lucy hissed, pointing at the bag of Doritos right next to his bed.

Natsu's whole face lit up as he reached for the bag, grinning widely. "Whatever you say," He said before opening the bag to munch on a chip.

Oh how he just loved food.


	3. Chapter 3

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Natsu's whole face lit up as he reached for the bag, grinning widely. "Whatever you say," He said before opening the bag to munch on a chip._

_Oh how he just loved food._

* * *

Natsu was crying. He was actually _crying_. Lucy has told him this morning one of his friends – cat blue thing – had died in the car crash and one of his friend is in fatal condition which could lead into death. Once Lucy had told him, she regretted it. She's been with him for now 3 days now and all he did was laugh, grin, tease, and be all so bubbly but now he was crying, angry, frustrated, and she never ever seen him like this.

She couldn't do anything and that's what hurt her the most. She couldn't do anything about it. All she could do is sit next to his bed and listen to his angry sobs, tears also threatening to fall from the blonde's eyes.

She didn't want Natsu like this; she wanted him all grinning and happy like.

And what relationship did he have with that blue cat that made him like this? And who was the one that is in fatal condition, Romeo was it? Poor guy, she found out he was only 16 years of age.

Lucy heard Natsu trash and scream, wanting to get out of his hell hold and go see his friend but the doctors wouldn't let him up and around for till maybe a day or two more which got him angrier. He was demanding to see Romeo since he found out this morning and even begged Lucy to see him but all she could do was refuse and look away from Natsu's sad face.

"Lucy, take me to Romeo! I need to see him; I can't lose him like I lost Happy!" Natsu screamed again, angry tears rolling down his cheeks while his teeth clenched. Happy was his blue cat he had since he was 7, so what Lucy heard from him and they were the bestest friends.

But now because of that stupid accident, Happy has died due to his recklessness.

"N – Natsu, calm down, please, it's not good for you to move around so much," Lucy whispered, her hands trembling as she stood up to calm him down but Natsu slapped her hand away, glaring at her. "Don't apologize, it's not your fault, but I need you to take me to Romeo now!" Natsu shouted making Lucy flinch and look at him with wide eyes. He looks too scary right now.

"Natsu, the d – doctor will tell you when it'll be alright to see Romeo-Kun but for now, relax. We'll keep him alive." Lucy said as she reached for him again, scared Natsu might rip her hand off.

He looks broken.

Suddenly Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and yanked her close to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She could hear the soft cries that came from his lips, his arms tightening every time she tried moving. She wanted to cry too.

"Shh, it'll be okay. Every one of your friends will be okay, and I bet Happy is in a great place right now." Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's crying figure as Natsu brought Lucy closer towards him, his tears drenching her shoulder and outfit. She wanted to do something – anything to see his smile again. "Please Natsu, it'll be okay."

"I – I'm so weak, I can't e – even protect my friends!"

"You did, Natsu, it's not your fault, it'll be okay." Lucy cooed at him, running her fingers through his soft pink locks, soothing him down as his sobs died out and he relaxed a bit. He never let her go but his grip on her loosened.

A sad smile tugged on the corners of her lips as she pulled back to look at the red-eyed man, whipping a tear that slid down his cheek. He looked up at her with puffed up eyes, looking like a small boy who has gotten separated from his mother in the mall.

"Better?" Lucy asked, her thumb brushing against his moist cheek while he nodded, looking down at the space between them. Lucy smiled and brought him near, hugging him once more. She rubbed his back and held him like a small kid, telling him everything was fine. Well, that's what she hopes.

"Please take me to him," Natsu mumbled, his head leaning against her chest while his arms were around his tiny waists. Lucy bit her lip, thinking maybe she could put him in a wheel chair and wheel him over to Romeo but she knew Natsu would try to stand up and run over to him, try to at least shake him awake.

Natsu's legs were pretty badly injured and if he tried walking now, it would take longer to heal and so, Lucy was worried about that.

"I will take you to him," To this, Natsu's face stretched into a small smile and looked up at her with a hint of excitement in his eyes. Something Lucy always saw when he was happy. "But –", "But?" Natsu echoed, knitting his eyebrows together. "You will stay in your wheel chair at all times and will _not_ try to do anything. You will stay in the wheel chair the whole time and if you move or attempt to stand up, I will never ever do anything for you ever again. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good, now stay here while I go get the wheel chair."

"Thanks Luce, you're the best!" Natsu threw his arms around her neck and pulled her down to give her cheek a quick kiss, catching Lucy by surprised. Lucy pulled back, a big blush coating her cheeks. She stared at him with wide eyes while he grinned that grin she always loved to see. He _kissed_ her. Lucy could not believe what had just happened. She could still feel the warmth of his lips on her cheek and she felt her heart swell up.

Oh my, she never thought their first kiss would be in this room – not at all.

"What are you doing, go get the wheel chair!" Natsu commanded, not even acting like he just _kissed_ her. Lucy gave him a scold and left to go get the wheel chair, her cheeks still burning.

She hopes nobody will see her like this.

~**X**~

"Romeo!" Natsu shouted as they entered Romeo's room; Mirajane, Lisanna, and Erza checking up on him, running around like crazy. He was lying in bed with tubes and all sorts of things sticking out of him while his breathing was ragged. His heartbeat was alright but he still needed medical attention, the nurses providing it for him. He looks real beat up.

"Lucy, what are you doing here? Didn't the doctor say Natsu can't be walking till two more days?"

"Yes, but he's not walking and he begged me . . . "Lucy mumbled the last part, blushing a bit. Yes, the blonde could not get that kiss out of her head. It was still replaying over and over in her head like a broken record playing, stupid mind. "Keep him away; he's going to disturb Romeo!"

"Romeo!" Natsu shouted again, his hands making its way to the armrest as he was about to heave himself up and run over to Romeo to shake him awake. Lucy, knowing he will do that, quickly stood in front of him, pushing him down to the seat and glaring into his eyes. He just gulped, looking at the threatening eyes that was staring right back at his making him feel weak.

He sat back down and looked away, sweat forming on his forehead. Lucy looks like a monster. "Do. Not. Stand. Up." Lucy hissed through her teeth as Natsu nodded, gulping.

Lucy was one damn scary lady.

And so, Natsu was just sitting there impatiently as every one of the nurses ran around, trying to aid the poor teen. He was practically bouncing up and down on his seat, wanting to stand up and tell the teen not to give up yet. Once the teen was stable enough, the nurses has all stopped and sat down beside his bed, sighing. He was going to be okay.

"Is he going to be okay?" Natsu screamed from his seat, not even daring to stand up as Lucy has put an _'expensive'_ vase on his lap to '_hold'_ so he wouldn't stand up. She told him if he breaks it, he would have to suffer for a day of not eating anything but drinking water since that vase was _'super expensive'_. And so, Natsu Dragneel was seated in his seat, holding that precious vase.

The nurses all turned his way, even Lucy who sat down with the other nurses, looking at him with weirded out face. "Why is he holding that?" Lisanna asked, pointing at the purple vase. "Yeah, why is Natsu holding that?" Erza asked, trying to figure out why he was. Maybe he liked it?"

"Lucy said, if I break this, I'll have to suffer so I'm holding it!"

"Lucy, don't threaten patients."

"I wasn't, I just warned him if he tried standing up, he'll have to suffer." Lucy shrugged as she smiled a bit towards her friends who all giggled.

Lucy went to walk over back to Natsu; grabbing the vase from his hands, she had put it back where she's gotten it from. When she turned around, she was surprised to see Natsu by Romeo's bed, screaming at him to hang in there and if he died he'll kick his ass. And of course, Lucy screamed and shoved him back into his chair, wheeling him back to his room with a beaten up Natsu.

He will never learn.

* * *

"Lucy, Lucy, please, I feel like I'm going to die." Natsu whined, his stomach growling as he held his gut. He hasn't eaten in 4 hours and he was hungry and worst of all, Lucy was ignoring him. She's been ignoring him since they've left to go meet Romeo and came back. She was furious at him, now he needed to go to physical therapy longer and now she was going to have to work extra hard for this idiot. She was _not_ going to talk to him. And for how long you ask? As long as she needed to let him know he should never do that again.

"Lucy, Lucy, Luuucy!" Natsu whined again, trying to catch her attention but Lucy only gave him side glances as she cleaned the room up and read through some information.

The best she could do is at least _look_ proactive.

"Luuucy! Stop ignoring me, you're supposed to be my nurse and look after my every desire and my desire right now is eating and you talking to me!" Silence.

Natsu swore he was going to stand up and grab her and maybe shake her back and forth, screaming at her to talk to him but he knew that'll make her angrier so he just sat there, also a bit annoyed.

He took in a deep breath to scream her name this time but when he saw the death glare Lucy gave him he shut his mouth and let out a small squeal.

If looks could kill.

"Natsu, it's 8 and there are some patients asleep, I need you to be quiet." Her voice echoed through his ears and her grinned, widely. Her beautiful voice. "You finally talked to me!" Natsu shouted, throwing his hands in the air happily.

He acted like a child, too young to be his age.

"Yes, now be quiet."

"But Lucy, I – I . . ." Natsu pouted, looking at her with this glass-eye look that Lucy thought he was going to cry again. She panicked and made her way towards him, telling him it'll be okay. He eventually smirked and grabbed her arm, pulling her on the bed with him earning a squeak of surprise from her. She was between his arms and legs and on the side of the bed, him squeezing her hard. And of course a blush spread on her cheeks, stupid her for falling for the _'I'm-going-to-cry-again_' act.

"Oh Lucy, my precious Lucy!" He hugged her tight, his face stretched into a cute smile. "N – Natsu let me go!" Lucy squeaked again, struggling to get away from him. She wanted to smack him and her palm twitched.

"Oh Luuucy." Natsu mumbled, snuggling into her making her face burn even more. He was _so_ going to get a smack.

"Natsu let me go! This looks wrong!" Lucy shouted, putting her hands to his chest to glare-blush at him. "Nobody cares."

"I do, stupid!"

"So what? We kissed today too." Lucy froze, her whole body going numb. He even acknowledged that. She was speechless, oh my, he actually remembers. "Oho, your body feels tense, is Miss Heartfillia embarrassed?" Natsu teased, looking at her with a small smirk on his face.

Lucy gripped the front of his gown and covered her face with her bangs, feeling so very flustered, she wanted to run for the hills. Natsu noticed and looked at her, his smirk falling from his lips. "Luce – I was just, I'm sorry if I offended you or –", "That wasn't a kiss."

Natsu blinked. What?

"Huh?"

"That wasn't a kiss."

"Err, what do you mean, that was a ki –" Natsu started to say but got interrupted as Lucy sat up, making him hiss in pain as she tugged a bit on his IV cord. Lucy turned to look at him and smiled, her lids slightly fluttered as she tried looking sexy towards the 23-year-old pink haired male.

He gulped, his eyes widening. Was she teasing him?

"That wasn't a kiss, silly." Her voice slightly a whisper. "I'll show you what a kiss is." She was leaning in now and Natsu felt his palms becoming sweaty, his eyes watching her lean in towards him. She was close, all he could do was lean up and press his lips against hers and they were kissing but he needed to wait.

When they were only centimeters away she head-butted his head _hard_ and he yelped in pain, throwing his palms to grab the sore spot on his forehead. Damn – she had a hard head. "What was that for?" He shouted as he hissed in pain as Lucy got off the bed, smiling proudly. "One, for being a complete dumbass and two for taking my first kiss!"

"I didn't even touch your lips!"

"You still kissed me, without my permission and gah! My first kiss!" Lucy poked his chest with her finger, a small blush on her cheeks while she looked at him with her angry look. Natsu glared back, his head still hurting. How could a lady like her have such a hard head? "So what do you have to say for yourself?"

"This!" Natsu shouted as he grabbed her arm and pressed his lips against hers, catching Lucy off guard once again. He pulled away after a second or two and squealed like a little girl, covering himself with the pillow. "Don't hurt me, please!"

"W – Wha . . . you can't just scream that out after you kiss me!"

"I just did, what are you going to do about it – eeep!" Natsu guarded her chop with the pillow, screaming like a little girl once again. "Lucy – no, gah! No, don't hurt me, ah – not there!" Natsu screamed over and over again as Lucy tried grabbing him and slapping some sense into him.

"You're one hopeless idiot!"

"At least I'm not weird – ouch! Lucy, do not touch my IV cord that hurts like shit!"

"Oh, you mean like this?"

"Ow! Yes, stop it – gaah! Bad Nurse, you're going to kill me!"

"As long as I don't need to take care of you – I'm fine!"

"Noo, Lucy that hurts!"

"Stupid Natsu!"


	4. Chapter 4

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Noo, Lucy that hurts!"_

_"Stupid Natsu!"_

* * *

Lucy was trying _not_ to look up since she knew all the nurses were staring at her. She just knew they were staring at her and _why_ in the world where they in Natsu's room with Natsu right in front of her while they all stood in the doorway, staring at both of them. They caught them when both the nurse and patient had shared their 5th kiss of anger and when it came to the 6th one; the two were frozen as the nurses stared at them with horror and or excitement.

Now, they wouldn't leave. They were staring, their mouth hanging open or blushing. Lucy was a shade of red that nobody had ever seen before, and she thought maybe it wasn't best making eye contact with anyone of them. She just needed to act cool, just act _cool_. "Lucy, I think they're staring at you." Natsu whispered, earning a face-palm from Lucy. Of course they're staring at her; she was angrily smashing her lips with him over and over again just a few minutes ago. "I – I know,"

"Why don't you say something? They're making me feel uncomfortable."

"Believe me, I am too."

"Lucy, tell them to go away or something! I'm scared."

"_Lucy!"_ Suddenly the group of nurse's screamed making Lucy also screams, jumping out of her seat. Now she was in for it. "Shh!" Lucy put a finger to her lips as their voices were growing louder and louder with every question.

Lucy pushed them towards the door, away from Natsu who was hiding under the covers because damn, those girl's are like angry mobs.

"Lucy, are you and Natsu – we just!" Mirajane gapped at her, her eyes wide as her cheeks red. She always thought maybe those two liked each other but when she witnessed what they were doing just couple minutes ago she _knows_ they like each other.

Lucy shook her head violently as she blushed harder, trying to look serious but failed to do so. She can't lie, she likes him. "W – We were just . . . Uhh, doing mouth-to-mouth?"

"Yeah, one angry mouth-to-mouth."

"Yeah, what's up with that? You two were screaming one moment then kissing then pulling away to scream again." Levy said making Lucy blush even harder. It wasn't her fault it was angry kis – _mouth-to-mouth_. Natsu just happened to piss her off and he just happened to kiss her and so, she angrily kissed him. Not to mention she's been kiss-less for the whole 21 years of living. She just thought she would save it for the special someone who'll make her feel loved but she happened to lose it to a certain pink haired idiot. Was he the one?

"Alright guys, forget what just happened. What do you need?"

"We were about to all go down and have some dinner and decided to fetch you but hearing you screaming we came in to see you and err, pinky making-out." Natsu's ears perked up at the word _dinner_. Dinner means food, and food is something Natsu desperately needed. "We weren't making out! We were simply . . . kissing."

"Yeah, anyways, are you going to come or are you going to be here with your _boyfriend_?"

"He's not my boyfriend and I do want some dinner!"

"Pffft, alright then." Erza rolled her eyes making Lucy give the scarlet haired woman a glare, feeling uncomfortable at the thought of them imagining them together. "Lucy, I want food! I want to go too!" Natsu suddenly shouted from his bed, earning everyone's attention in the room. This fool is so going to get killed. "Natsu, you're staying here. Can you handle yourself for at least an hour while I go out to eat? Another nurse will look after you."

"What? No way! You're my nurse and I want food too!"

"Fuck Natsu, just for one hour! And like I told you last time, I can't be your only nurse. We all have shifts."

"B – But . . . you're leaving me alone?" Lucy swore he had the _cutest_ puppy-dog eyes she's ever seen. She held back to urge to run up to him and hug him tight. "Yes, just for one hour. I think Aries will be your nurse while I'm gone," Lucy said as she tried thinking of the next nurse that'll be in her place.

God – that puppy-dog face will kill her once day.

"Oh cheer up, Natsu! We'll be gone and be back in a flash!" Levy flashed the 22 year old a smile, making him look at the small blunette a blank expression. She looked as if she was some 16 year old – maybe Romeo's companion? "He needs his precious _Lucy_ by his side," Lisanna snickered towards the blue haired nurse earning a scowl from Lucy.

Lucy walked over to where Natsu was and checked his monitor and IV to see he was good for maybe another 40 minutes. She could be back by 40 minutes; he could handle himself for almost an hour, right? "I'll be back soon, okay?" Lucy said as she gave his shoulder a pat making his frown deepen even more.

She was actually going.

Lucy cocked an eyebrow as she watched Natsu frown – something that did _not_ suit him. "What am I going to do for one fucking hour while you're gone?" He asked, hint of disappointment coating every single word that came out of his lips. "Sleep?"

"I can't when I think about you out there, possibly in danger." Lucy ignored the coos from behind her, trying to block the other girls out of her thoughts. Natsu only mattered right now. "I'll be fine, sleep while I'm gone, kay?"

"But Lucy –"Natsu started but stopped when she flashed him one of those smiles he loved so much. He should trust her; he knew she'll be okay with the others with her. Natsu put his fake-smile on and nodded, lifting his fist up. "Yosh, be back soon!"

"Alright! I might even bring you a little something."

"Okay, bye Luce, bye everyone!" Natsu waved as the nurses all left his room, silence now lingering in his room. He was now alone, just the small soft background music that came from the music player Lucy put in here just a couple hours ago since she said it was a bit _too_ quiet in here. He was missing her already, why'd she have to go?

Natsu lied down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling, remembering the outdoors and not this stupid white hospital room he's been stuck in for 3 days. He wanted to go outside again, and he wanted to see his friends who have been in the accident with him. He hasn't heard anything about his other friends, who Lucy said was still being worked up on.

He just hopes they're safe.

* * *

"Natsu?" Lucy peeked her head inside his room, holding a small doggy-bag in her hand she entered the room. She closed the door behind her and looked around to see no nurse or Natsu watching television or nothing. When she walked even closer towards the bed, she noticed he wasn't even in his bed.

The radio was still signing in the background and the lights are still turned on. Could Natsu possibly go off in the hospital to wonder? No, he wouldn't do that. He was injured, he knew better than that.

"Natsu, where are you?" Her voice barely a whisper. She hasn't even been gone for 20 minutes and he already disappeared. She came back with her dinner wrapped because she wanted to be with Natsu, afraid he might have done something stupid. She came here just for him to eat dinner with him but of course he disappeared.

Typical Natsu.

Lucy put her purse down by his bed as she set down the still warm lasagna on the table, looking around to look for a certain pink-haired male. She didn't find any notes from him, now she was worried. "Natsu, where are you?" Lucy screamed, standing up as she was about to run out of his room and ask anybody who had seen a pink-haired man walking around.

"Geez Luce, why are you so loud? You're going to wake people up."

"Natsu?"

"What?" Natsu asked as he emerged from the bathroom, his shirt tucked into his pants slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was sleeping but he woke up to use the bathroom to find Lucy screaming his name. "Natsu! You're here, alive! I knew you're not that stupid!" Lucy grinned widely as she flung herself at Natsu who caught her, stumbling backwards due to his weak legs.

Now that he finally was about to stand up and stand in front of Lucy, she was real short. He never realized this – maybe it was just because he was 6'1 and she was what? Did she say she was 5'5 last time? Natsu held her in his arms, looking at the blonde that kept rambling about how he was gone when she came and where he's been and stuff. Did she normally talk this much? "How do your legs feel?"

"My legs feel fine; they don't feel like jello anymore."

"That's great; I'll take you on a walk tomorrow!"

"Geez, you make it sound like I'm some sort of dog . . ."

"Maybe you are; you're my doggie." Lucy looked at him with a small smile, purring at him slightly causing Natsu to chuckle a bit. "Woof, woof."

"I'll take you home and feed you, nourish you, and give you lots of love!"

"I like this idea," Natsu smirked, nodding while Lucy realized what he meant and blushed a healthy pink, playfully smacking him in the chest. He faked a small _Ow_ and watched as his nurse walked over towards his bed, untying the bag she had brought back. "What's that?" Natsu asked, walking closer towards her, his nose taking in the smell of food. "Lasagna."

"Did you bring this for me?" His eyes gleaming as he looked at the delicious looking piece of food. Boy, he suddenly became so hungry. "No way, for me. I haven't eaten you know,"

"You didn't?" Not even hesitating to sound surprised. He thought she already ate already, that's why she was in his room right now. Lucy shook her head and sat down on the edge of the bed, Natsu going to sit next to her after feeling weak on his knees. "Why?" He asked, taking a fork from the blonde nurse, stabbing his fork into the piece of pasta. He popped a piece of lasagna in his mouth, savoring the delicious flavors in his mouth.

"I wanted to eat with you." Natsu watched as her cheeks turned a bright pink, a smirk making its way up to his lips again as he bit on the fork. "Oho, have you fallen for my charms?"

"W – What? In your dreams, stupid!"

"I'll take that as a yes. But don't worry, I like you too." Natsu gave her a playful wink causing Lucy to rant again, screaming at him how he's not allowed to eat anymore since he keeps teasing her. This caused Natsu to pout and whine how he was hungry and the mean nurse won't feed him.

This kept happening till Natsu finally fell asleep on the bed along with Lucy after finishing the food.

Once the girl's see them like this, Lucy won't ever hear the end of it tomorrow.

* * *

"Come on, Natsu. You need your exercise!" Lucy said as she pulled him down the hall, earning a groan from Natsu. His legs felt weak and he was already tired. He used to run 2 miles without a sweat but staying in a hospital for almost a week now without anything but eating, sleeping, and sitting, he felt tired. "Hold on, Luce. Let's take a break." Natsu said as he sat down on the bench, breathing a bit hard due to walking around a lot. Lucy sighed and sat next to him, looking at the male who tried catching his breath again.

Damn, this hospital is huge.

Lucy waited for Natsu to finally catch his breath and go see Mr. Brown – who has been begging Lucy to show her _'boyfriend_' to him for the past days – so she could introduce him to him. She got him to shower and he was all ready to be introduced to, he just didn't dress up since he _was_ in a hospital. "Come on, Natsu. Just a couple more steps!"

"Damn it, Lucy. Stop treating me like some dog or baby."

"I'm supporting you, let's go, let's go, let's go." Natsu groaned once more and walked beside the blonde who grinned widely, bouncing around like a school girl. She told him he was going to meet some people, but he didn't know why she looked so happy. Was it a boyfriend, possibly? If it was, Natsu swore he'll shove him out the window.

Finally after what felt like forever to Natsu, they stood in front of room with the number **240** attached on the side to the place. He noticed that some people were in the room but he couldn't quite make out the faces. "Natsu, this way!"

"Coming," He murmured, entering the room Lucy had opened the door to. When he entered he saw the many stares he was received from the family members in the room. His eyes fell on the old man on the bed who was grinning widely.

"Mr. Brown, this is Natsu!" Lucy said happily as she pointed towards Natsu who awkwardly waved, grinning a bit. "Oh my, he does look like the person you described." Natsu watched as Lucy's cheek turned that same crimson color whenever she was embarrassed. She talks about him?

Natsu heard the compliments that came from the ladies in the room, even some coming from the boys. Something about _he's tall_ or maybe _what's with that pink hair_? Either way, he ignored it and just stared at Lucy who was smiling while introducing him towards the others who didn't know who he was. "So you're the one who Lucy always talks about."

"And who're you?"

"Heh, I'm Lucy's boyfriend.", "No I'm not, asshole!" Lucy's immediate response was, when she heard that. That made the male scowl and Natsu laugh. Damn, if this guy was Lucy's boyfriend, Natsu wouldn't even dare hitting him. His face was already so messed up. "What are you laughing about, squirt?"

"Funny you should say that when you're so much shorter than me and maybe also younger."

"That doesn't mean you're stronger than me."

"Who's competing about strength now? Lucy's _boyfriend_." Natsu said, quoting the word _boyfriend_. Kevin scowls again, almost even glaring at the man who just smirked at him. "Natsu, Natsu, this is Mr. Brown." Lucy said her voice lighting up as she pulled Natsu towards the bed to show him the old man. "My, your voice even chances when you talk to him." Mr. Brown chuckled softly, making Lucy blush once more. Geez, how much does this woman talk about him? "Hello, I'm Natsu, but I'm guessing you already know that."

"Why yes I do, Lucy here talks a lot about you."

"Oh? That's nice to know." Natsu flashed Lucy a glance who looked away embarrassed. Maybe he'll ask her later on how much he talks about her to random people. "I just wanted to see the man whom our Lucy had fallen in love with."

"I – I'm not in love with him!" Lucy stuttered, her face going scarlet as the family members all laughed at this action. "I'll take good care of her, sir." Natsu saluted him, making Lucy scold him and the old man laugh along with his family members. Maybe Natsu was the right one for her after all. "So Lucy, how about that date?"

"For the last time, _no_ Kevin."

"Why? I'm perfect for you!"

"I don't date 18-year-olds and I have somebody to take care of." Lucy frowned, walking towards Natsu who snickered at the teen, wrapping an arm around Lucy's shoulders who blushed to it.

They weren't dating, but they still stole small kisses from each other.

"Hope you two last forever," Mr. Brown smiled sweetly, a small cough making its way out of his lips bit still managing to smile at the couple. "I promise I will take care of her."

"You better, I'm counting on you."

"I will, sir!"

"Come on, Natsu. We need to head back, good bye everyone!" Lucy smiled at everyone in the room as she gently pushed Natsu. "Bye!" Natsu waved and grinned at everyone before the door shut and the couple had already left. "They make a good couple."

"A perfect couple, you meant."


	5. Chapter 5

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"A perfect couple, you meant."_

* * *

"Mr. Fullbuster?" Said the blonde nurse, looking at the muscular looking black-haired male who was blinking his eyes as he started to wake up. He hasn't woken up or anything for almost a week now and everyone was glad he was waking up now, they were afraid he might have had a coma.

"Gray Fullbuster?" Lucy tried again, hearing a groan come out of his lips.

Lucy was going around the whole place taking care of one patient and another; Juvia not being here gave her advantage to take care of one of Natsu's friend – he told her something about his rival, Gray Fullbuster – and she was excited to tell him. "W – Where am I?" His voice came out hoarse and scratchy, his eyes focusing on the blonde in front of him. "Mr. Fullbuster, uh, yeah, hello." Lucy smiled a bit, clutching the clipboard to her chest while looking at the male. "You're at the hospital."

"W – Why?"

"You've recently been in an accident and you've been transported to the hospital." Lucy watched his eyes widen shock and fear flashing in his eyes like Natsu when she first told him about it. She frowned as he sat up, hissing in pain to find that his chest was bandaged and stitched up. "Sir, please sit still. Your injury are still recovering,"

"Where are my friends?"

"And who might your friends be?"

"Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Romeo, and Happy! Four other guys and a blue cat," Lucy saw his hands tremble, frowning as she sighed. How was she going to explain this? "Happy . . . had died just two days ago."

"W – What? What about the others?"

"Romeo-Kun was in critical condition but now he is stable, for the other three I haven't heard anything about it. But Natsu, I know about him." Lucy smiled, her eyes flashing somewhat looks like . . . love? Gray noticed and looked at Lucy, his eyebrow raised and his face scrunching up in confusion.

Who was this sexy lady and what connection did she have with Natsu?

~**X**~

"Flame-head!" Gray shouted as he was wheeled into Natsu's room who was sitting on his bed, sucking on a straw while the juice box sat on top of his chest. Natsu's eyes widen as he saw his rival wheeled into the room by his favorite nurse, Lucy Heartfillia. She had a big smile on her face as Natsu's jaw dropped and his eyes flashed happiness. His whole face stretched into a grin and he jumped up, Gray doing the same.

"Ice-brain!"

"Fire-breath!" The two both shouted, throwing themselves on each other. Lucy saw grins on both of their faces, making her smile lovingly towards them. Natsu always bragged to her how he was _much_ better than his rival Gray Fullbuster and when she asked if he missed him he just snorted and blushed a bit, denying anything of missing that idiot. But now looking at this scene, Natsu really was worried about his best friend. "You're alive!"

"You are too!"

"Awwh man, I thought you weren't going to make it out alive, I'm so glad."

"Did little miss Natsu miss me?"

"As if, dumbshit!" Natsu pulled away from Gray, snorting to himself. Lucy just watched Natsu shout at him while Gray laughed, earning insults to be thrown back and forth. "Hey you two, quiet down." Lucy hushed the two bickering men, realizing that they were growing louder and louder.

The two looked at Lucy, Natsu grinned to run up to her and embrace her while Gray stared at them two, looking as if he was concentrating real hard. "Your girlfriend?" Gray blurted out earning Lucy to blush and Natsu to smirk. "Why ye –", "As if!" Lucy shouted, shoving Natsu away who just chuckled, sitting back on his bed after feeling that his legs were about to give out on him.

Gray just smirked and sat down next to Natsu, examining Lucy head to toe earning a growl from Natsu. "Stop raping my girl with your eyes,"

"Oh, so she _is_ your girlfriend."

"We're not dating, I'm just his nurse," Lucy interrupted them, glaring at Natsu who just grinned sheepish. Lucy made her way to his IV cord and checked on a couple things, squealing as she felt Natsu grab her by the waists and pull her on his lap. "Natsu, stop it!"

"Come on, Luce, why so mean? You always sit on my lap, what's wrong doing it now?"

"Oho, the idiot has finally found a girl,"

"I'm not his girl! And Natsu, stop lying just so you can brag to Mr. Fullbuster." Lucy hissed, pushing him away as she straightened her skirt, fixing her hair. Natsu gave her a goofy grin, making the blonde smile back just a bit. "Call me Gray,"

"Eh?"

"I said you can call me Gray, not Mr. Fullbuster, it makes me sound old."

"Well grandpa, you do look old."

"I'm the same age as you, fire spit!" Lucy giggled a bit watching the two shout at each other, earning confused looks from the two older men. "What's so funny, Luce?" Natsu asked as his fist were lifted up halfway as if he was going to punch Gray. "You two, you know Gray, Natsu's been saying he's been missing you a lot,"

"W – What? Bullshit!"

"I knew it," Gray smirked making Natsu protest again, both of the nurse and patient laughing. "You're funny, I like you." Lucy looked at Gray with a smile and blushing face as Natsu shot both of them a glare, not liking how they were teasing him and how Lucy blushed after Gray told her he liked her. Lucy was his and his _only_. He even promised that old man that he'll take care of her, _not_ Gray.

"What's with that face?" Lucy teased, poking his nose to snap him out of his thoughts. Natsu looked up to meet brown orbs, instantly grinning. "Yeah, what are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking what Lucy will look like without clothes." Lucy blushed red to this; throwing her clipboard at his face she stomped away, grumbling how he was a perverted bastard. Natsu laughed and turned to grin at his best friend who grinned back. "How'd you meet somebody like her?" Gray asked, both of them sitting on the bed as they got comfortable.

Gray wasn't really allowed to walk much either since he just woke up about an hour ago and wasn't in best condition. "I don't know, I just woke up and there she was! She's really nice but she's loud," Gray nodded to this, agreeing.

The two sat there for a while, a comfortable silence lingering for a while till they heard the door open. They lifted their heads up expecting Lucy to come walking in but instead, it was a blue-haired woman. "Lucy-San, have you seen the –"The nurse came in, lifting her head up to find two of the males staring at her. "O – Oh, Juvia must have the wrong room – Natsu-San!" The nurse, Juvia, said about to leave but noticing Natsu, she knew she's gotten the right room. "Do I know you?"

"Not really but, Lucy-San is your nurse, right?"

"Uhh, yeah."

"Do you know where Juvia might find her?" Juvia asked, blushing just a bit when she noticed the black-haired man staring right at her. Her face flushed and she felt her palm becoming sweaty, feeling as if she was struck with a cupid's arrow.

"I really don't know, Lucy left a couple minutes ago, she might be in that old man's room, Mr. Brown or someone like that?" Natsu said trying to figure out what his name was again.

Suddenly as if it was on cue, Lucy walked into the room her face still a bit flushed but a small smile playing on her lips. "Natsu, time for some lunc – Juvia?" Lucy raised a brow at the flustered blue-haired nurse who stood in the middle of the room. She glanced at the boys to see Natsu all grinning as he knew where Lucy was going to take him next and Gray smirking a bit. Does he look a bit amused or was it just her? "Ah, Lucy-San! I was wondering where Juvia's patient went."

"Err, there." Lucy said as she pointed at the male who sat next to Natsu, both of them whispering some things to each other, playfully shoving each other back and forth. They stopped when they noticed the girl's had stopped talking and were staring at them. "T – That is Gray-Sama?"

"Gray-Sama?" Gray echoed, wondering where in the world how she came up with that name. "Yeah, I took him here because he's Natsu's friend,"

"He's not my friend! He's my rival!"

"Yeah, rival, whatever, but that's him." Lucy walked over towards the boys to put down some juice boxes for Natsu since Natsu can't properly handle a cup. It was actually pretty cute and it was annoying to tell him to use the cup properly every time he drank something so she just had to give him juice boxes like he was 6 years old. Why he couldn't act his own age, Lucy wondered.

Lucy stared at Juvia, who just blushed and played with her fingers, not even moving from her spot. Somehow, it worried the blonde. "Are you okay, Juvia?"

"J – Juvia is fine!"

"Uhm, yeah. Come on Gray, time for you to go back to your room and it's time for Natsu's lunch." Natsu just cheered while Gray sighed and stood up to go back sit on his wheel chair, ready to go back to his room.

It was nice to see that Natsu was alive and well, especially happy that Lucy was there to accompany him there. It was nice.

"See ya, Flame-brain, Lucy." Gray waved goodbye as Juvia wheeled the man out of the room, the two yelling goodbye back. When they left the room Natsu jumped up out of his seat, excited to go eat lunch. Since he was permitted to walk and exercise, the nurses doesn't bring Natsu his food in his room now, he was supposed to go down and eat his food in the cafeteria. And Lucy of course accompanied him, sometimes the other nurses coming to eat with them also. "Hurry up, Lucy! I'm hungry."

"Natsu Dragneel, remember that your legs aren't as good, they'll give up on you if you keep bouncing around like a child."

"Pffft, who cares? Food!"

"_I_ care and I know you care too, now wait because I need to write down you're going to go eat now." Lucy said as she faced her back towards him again, scribbling down what time it was he was going to eat.

Lucy felt Natsu's body pressing against her back and blushed, feeling his arms encircling her waists. "Hurry up, or I'll have to eat _your_ body." Natsu whispered seductively, a little too sexy for Lucy. She shivered and tried pulling away from his arms but his arms tightened around her, making her squeal. "Natsu!"

"You're warm, you know that?"

"Let me go, pervert!"

"How can I when you feel so right?" Natsu mumbled against her hair, nuzzling into it making Lucy squeal once more, trying to fight him off her. "Do you ever wonder how you taste like?" Natsu suddenly asked making Lucy's eyes widen. "Natsu don't you dar –"But it was too late, Natsu bit Lucy's shoulder making her gasp in surprise. She squeezed her eyes shut as she felt Natsu's warm tongue running across the place he's just bitten.

She was pretty sure he was going to leave a mark.

When she felt him sucking on her skin from the back, she couldn't help but a small moan come out from her lips. Lucy felt Natsu tense up just a bit then finally pull away, having him kiss the spot he sucked on. Lucy wondered why he stopped, did she do something wrong? Or maybe did her moan make him feel uncomfortable?

'_No, Lucy! You don't want him going any further; he could just be playing with you!'_ Thought Lucy, blinking in process as she felt Natsu pull away from her, muttering a small curse word under his breath. '_What was I thinking? Thank god her moan brought me back to reality, I would have raped her.'_ Natsu thought, coughing a bit awkwardly to remove the awkward tension lingering in the air. Well _shit_.

"Uhm, uh, yeah, let's go." Lucy laughed nervously, rubbing the spot he bit. It still felt warm; did he really leave a mark? She'll have to check later. "Oh yeah, food!" Natsu quickly shouted, running off by himself to leave the awkwardness. Lucy just silently followed him, trying not to think of what he almost did to her a few seconds ago. Would he have taken her right there if she told him not to stop?

'_Snap out of it, Lucy! You only known him for a week don't go sleeping around with him!'_ Lucy gave her cheeks an encouraging slap before flashing a smile, going to go find Natsu.

She hopes it won't be awkward.

* * *

"Urgh, this chili is making my stomach hurt, Lucy, where are my medicine?" Natsu groaned and whined, rolling back and forth on his bed as he held his gut, whining about how that chili he ate couple hours ago went bad. Lucy even told him not to eat it but he did anyways.

"I'm not giving you any, suffer in silence, peasant."

"Geez, I'm _sorry_ Queen Heartfillia."

"You better be. You spent _50 dollars_ on lunch, who does that? And it was _my_ money!" Lucy shouted, throwing her hands in the air as she glared at the grinning patient.

Lucy just heard another groan coming out of his mouth. "Medicine! Medicine!" He continued whining, feeling as if he was going to die.

He hasn't felt like this since he was on a moving vehicle.

He has bad motion sickness.

"Natsu, stop whining, be quiet."

"Lucy, please! I'll do whatever you like, medicine!" Lucy sighed and eventually gave in to him, feeling a bit bad for him. After all, he was her friend. She got two pills and handed him a cup of water, shoving it towards his face.

He quickly took it, swallowing the water and pills in one gulp. He slammed the cup down on the table earning a scold from Lucy.

She should have given him a bottle instead of that glass cup he almost broke. "Now this is hot water, just drink it time to time when you feel in pain,"

"Y – Yes ma'am,"

"Your face is pale, you okay?" Lucy frowned, pressing her palm against his face to check if he has a fever. Luckily he doesn't, but he was still pale. "I feel like I just threw my guts out," Lucy laughed a bit, looking at the pink-haired man who just grinned weakly. "You think you'll be fine?"

"Can I have a kiss, you know, like a get well present?"

"I rather go downstairs and buy you a 99 cent balloon then do that." Natsu pouted a bit, looking at Lucy with those cute puppy-dog eyes she can't resist.

She was lucky enough that he forgot about those awkward sexual touches he did but now he wants a kiss from her? Possibly he was playing with her but she'll enjoy it for now. "Just one kiss, got that mister?"

"Yes ma'am."

"And you better keep your mouth shut, don't tell anyone."

"Yes ma'am."

"Good now," Lucy looked around to see if anybody was watching and blushed, leaning in towards his face to give him a peck on the lips. Natsu also closed his eyes, waiting for their lips to finally meet but when they heard a loud slam of the door, Lucy quickly pulled apart.

They both turned to see a doctor – somebody Natsu never seen – look at them with worry. "Lucy, we need you in Mr. Brown's room! His heart!" Next thing Natsu saw was Lucy's eyes widen and tears start to make their way into her eyes.

Was his heart failing on him?

She's been with him ever since he was signed into this place but if he dies . . . her heart will also break.

"I gotta go, I'll be back later, behave, okay?" Lucy said, her voice trembling as she blinked back tears. She was at the door, the door already open as she was about to run off to Mr. Brown's room. Natsu frowned as he watched Lucy cry, he didn't like seeing that. "Don't cry . . . be strong," Natsu said as Lucy was about to turn and run off. She looked at him and smiled a small painful smile, making Natsu's heart break even more.

Lucy bit on her lip nervously as she looked unsure about something. She looked out of the door and back at Natsu, then back out. Eventually it looked like she gave up on something and ran to him, surprising Natsu as she pressed her lips against his own. She pulled away and smiled at him, whispering an _"I'll be back"_ then dashing out of the room.

Natsu just sat there, in shock. She actually kissed him. He could just jump out of his seat and scream in happiness.

Natsu covered his face with a pillow and laughed to himself, thinking what in the world he's gotten into. He's never stuck to one girl, never having feelings for someone other than himself or his friends but Lucy seemed to sneak her way in his heart.

What was this lady doing to him?


	6. Chapter 6

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Natsu covered his face with a pillow and laughed to himself, thinking what in the world he's gotten into. He's never stuck to one girl, never having feelings for someone other than himself or his friends but Lucy seemed to sneak her way in his heart._

_What was this lady doing to him?_

* * *

"Lucy, don't cry . . ." Natsu begged for the millionth time, a huge frown on his face as his heart throbbed in pain. Lucy has been crying for almost one hour now, curled up into a ball on the couch that was in the corner of Natsu's room. She refused to be out where anybody else will see her like this and the only place she could think of was Natsu's room since he's seen her in every way possible. She just needed time alone, but Natsu wasn't making that possible.

She was just curled up on the couch, hugging a pillow while crying so hard Natsu knew she's in lots of pain. Mr. Brown had recently died, his heart had failed and they couldn't restore it and so, he passed away just not so long ago. The whole family burst into tears, along with Lucy.

Lucy just ran back into Natsu's room, not wanting to his smiling dead body. It was amazing; Mr. Brown had died with a smile on his face. "Lucy, please," Natsu begged once again, wanting to stand up and walk over to her but his legs had this tingling and burning feeling since Lucy had forgotten to give him medicine but he wouldn't dare to ask for it now, Lucy needed time. "Please don't cry."

"H – H – He's gone!"

"I know, Luce. But please, don't cry –"Natsu started to say but Lucy started to cry harder and louder, making Natsu cringe slightly. Now he was real worried.

"Lucy, come over here, I can't move because of my legs."

"O – Of course! I – I forgot a – about your medicine N – Natsu!" Lucy laughed, her voice trembling as she stood up, whipping the tears with the back of her hand. Natsu's frown deepened as he listened to that painful laugh and watched how badly Lucy trembled. She looked real fragile.

She slowly dragged herself towards the cabinets, looking for his medicine, Natsu watching as Lucy sniffled, trembling, hiccupped, and mumbled words to herself. Natsu looked away and closed his eyes shut, covering his ears with his palms as he didn't want to look or listen to this anymore. This was too much; it was breaking his heart every second.

He was going to die if he kept watching her like this.

Soon Natsu felt Lucy's presence nearby and he opened his eyes, uncovering his ears to see Lucy holding out his medicine towards him with a bottle of water. Her eyes puffy, her mascara running, and her face all swollen up. She looked like a wreck.

"E – Eat it," Natsu never left his eyes from Lucy's, taking the pills he swallowed them and drank a cupful of water, sighing in process. He really didn't want to see her like this; he wanted her happy and laughing.

Did Lucy feel like this too when he was acting like this with Romeo and Happy?

Lucy had walked over to the counter and started to write down things on the chart but she suddenly stopped, leaning herself on the counter to drop her pen and cover her eyes, crying once again.

"Lucy, please – don't cry anymore." Natsu begged once again, sighing as he felt he was going to cry soon.

The drugs were working and his legs didn't feel like jello anymore. And so, Natsu pushed the blankets off his legs and ran over to Lucy, hugging her tight from behind as she cried even harder, feeling his arms around her, comforting her. He held her tighter and tighter, holding her close against his chest. Her loud sobs was not something he liked that came from her, he hated this sound.

"Shh, it's okay." Natsu cooed, burying his face on the crook of her neck as Lucy continued sobbing, unable to control all these emotions. If she was like this, their family must be worse.

Natsu was surprised when Lucy turned around and hugged him tight, sobbing against his chest. Natsu stood there for a moment processing everything that had happened but when he felt Lucy's arm encircling around his chest even tighter, her threw his arms around her and hugged her tight.

The room was filled with sobs and soft coos, sometimes even Lucy mumbling Natsu's name and sometimes her hiccupping.

Moments later Lucy pulled away from Natsu, her body trapped between Natsu and the counter. Her sobs has died out and it was just her heavy breathing and sniffling. Natsu waited for her to stop, watching her wipe her eyes and face. This was the worst he's seen a girl before.

He wasn't really good with crying girls either, he just sometimes let them hug him and he'll eventually give them a pat on the back with an encouraging statement but this wouldn't actually work with Lucy. All he could do is hug her and tell her it'll be okay. But she needed to be calm first.

"Are you better now?"

"I – I guess, I'm sorry N – Natsu,"

"Don't worry about it; I'm always here for you." Natsu leaned down to plant a kiss on her temple, freezing as he just realized what he just did. It was a reflex, it just happened. What was that? But Lucy didn't seem bothered by it; all she did was flash a small smile at his direction. Did she like that?

"Thank you," Lucy mumbled, making Natsu grin bashfully at her direction. He put his hands on the counter, trapping Lucy between his arms now. He leaned down and kissed her temple again, just on the opposite side.

He swore he heard her giggle.

He leaned in close and chuckled, making Lucy look at him and blush slightly. "You know, you look like shit right now." This made Lucy's frown drop as she shoved Natsu away, covering her face with her hands. She pushed him away and ran on over to the bathroom, about to wash her face. "Jerk!" She shouted before she shut the door and Natsu heard the water run.

Natsu chuckled to himself once more as he walked over to his bed again, getting comfortable. Now there was the Lucy he knew and loved.

Once she came back, she looked refreshed and a bit better. Her face was clear, no make-up or any sort of things, and to Natsu's opinion, she looked great. She sighed and gave her cheeks a light slap, causing them to redden just a slight bit. She looked at Natsu and gave him a weak smile. "I'm better, just a small bit."

"I could tell, you look much better."

"Sorry about that, that must have been real awkward for you." Lucy laughed softly, grabbing the clipboard and pen to hang it right in front of Natsu's bed. She grabbed the pillow she was hugging earlier and sighed when she saw the mascara marking on it. She's never going to hear the end of this from Mirajane.

"Not really, it actually made me feel useful comforting you like that." Lucy just blushed, not even daring to turn around to let him see the blush on her cheeks. Natsu really could make somebody smile at the worst times. "Natsu, want to go outside with me for a while?"

"Outside? You mean, outside of the hospital?"

"Yeah, just in front of the place to get some fresh air, how about it?"

"Of course! I haven't been out here since a week! Please, let's go!" Natsu shouted happily, standing up on his two feet as he cheered. Lucy giggled a bit and hushed him, telling him that it was late and patients were asleep. Natsu just flashed a small grin and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed.

Lucy gathered a jacket and grabbed Natsu's arm – who was practically jumping on the spot. He wore his shoes and he had his hospital clothes on, that looked just a bit too tight on him. But Lucy liked it that way.

The two exited the place quietly, Natsu having a huge grin on his face when the fresh air hit him. He never knew he'll love the outdoors so much. He let go of Lucy's hand and ran ahead of her, inhaling the fresh air. "Freedom!" He shouted, running around the place.

The strangers who were outside stared at him as if he was crazy.

Lucy sat down by a bench, patting the seat beside her when Natsu and she got eye contact. He kept his grin as he sat next to the blonde nurse. The two smiled at each other and then focused their attention up on the night sky. There were couple stars here and there, twinkling in the night sky. It looked beautiful.

"Lucy, thanks for bringing me out here. I missed the fresh outdoors."

"You're welcome. Honestly, I needed some too."

"Take as long as you need, I don't care." Lucy laughed softly and nodded at his direction, continuing to stare up at the night sky. It felt sort of romantic, but then again, the sky also reminded her of Mr. Brown. Whenever Lucy came into his room at night to check up on him, he was also awake and staring up at the sky from his window. He also loved the sky, he also loved the stars above. He even taught her a thing or two about them, and this made Lucy cry once again. She missed that old man.

"Damn it, Lucy. Stop crying, you're ruining your beautiful face!" Natsu scolded as he noticed tears falling from her eyes again. Grabbing her face between his large hands, he started to wipe the tears away with his thumbs.

Lucy looked into his eyes, her vision a bit blurry due to the tears that kept falling. Natsu had a cute scowl on his face, continuously whipping the fresh tears away. His expression was soft, but he looked a bit pained. "Natsu, you're acting like my boyfriend or something," Lucy laughed a bit, making Natsu stared at her for moment before smirking. "I am your boyfriend."

"Starting from when?"

"Starting from the day we kissed."

"W – Wha – you didn't even ask me to be your girlfriend!"

"Want to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I do, asshole!"

"There we go, you're officially my girlfriend." Natsu grinned, bringing her close to him as Lucy pouted, trying to look angry. But she couldn't help, a smile was brought to her face. She didn't even know how this worked out, but now, she was with the idiot. And she's only known him for a week now. Now they were side by side, Lucy's head leaning against Natsu's shoulder while Natsu's arm was around Lucy's small figure.

Maybe this guy will be different, just maybe.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she rubbed her eyes, still so sleepy and wobbly. When she got home last night, she could help but cry again. And it was worse since Natsu wasn't there to comfort her. She hated leaving the hospital thinking Natsu was alone and wasn't with her. Possibly with some other nurse that he wouldn't let her do anything to him but give him medicine. Lucy always worried about that, what if something happened to him while she wasn't there? She wanted to stay there ever since Natsu was there, but Mirajane forces her to go home and get her rest or else she'll be the one in the hospital.

Lucy yawned as she signed in, her hair tied up in a bun while she wore her uniform, ready to start another day of screams, cries, laughs, and smiles. She just hopes nothing serious happens today, she was already too weak in the heart.

"Good morning, Lucy. Did you sleep well last night?" Mirajane asked who was at the desk, smiling at her while organizing some papers. Lucy gave her a weak smile and nodded, setting her bag down by her desk where she doesn't really stay at much.

"We got a couple more boys waking up," Erza said as she looked at Lucy, her legs and arms crossed as a pen hung by her ear. Lucy's ears perked up to this as she faced the scarlet-haired nurse, her eyes widening. "From the car-crash?"

"Yes, a blonde haired male and a black-haired male, I think their names were Gajeel and Laxus. I've gotten Levy to check up on the black-haired male and Mirajane checked up on the blonde one couple hours ago. Juvia hasn't come back from Gray's room either." Erza said, tapping her finger against her desk. Lucy nodded, a small smile spreading across her face. Natsu will be pleased to hear this.

"Also, we got a two more boys come in."

"Do you know their names?"

"I think it was like . . . Sting and Rogue? They were hit by some drunk driver, it isn't as serious though." Lucy nodded once more, looking at the two beauties. "Well, I'll go check up on those two later. They're my patients, right? Since I lost one yesterday . . . and I only have one now." Lucy said, feeling as if a lump was in her throat. She will not cry again, not anymore.

The two nurses looked at her with a frown, both nodding. "Well, I'll be going now. I'll just check up on Natsu and then leave to them." Lucy waved goodbye and left to go to Natsu's room.

Also known as her new boyfriend. She accepting the fact Natsu was her new boyfriend, she also told the nurses last night and they were extremely happy.

Lucy was surprised they didn't tease her that morning though, maybe they forgot.

Lucy entered Natsu's room to see him watching TV again, juice box on his chest while he sucked on it lazily. His eyes widened when he saw Lucy, and an instant grin came on his face, taking the juice box away. He raised his hands and motioned her to come into his arms, wanting to hug her. Lucy just laughed and went on over to him.

Natsu hugged her tight and pulled back, his eyes wide and twinkling happily. Lucy was surprised to see Natsu awake so early. "I missed you, normally when I wake up you're here but when I woke up, you weren't and I was a bit sad."

"I know, why did you wake up so early?"

"Cause some new people came this morning and they were screaming from the room just down the hall, you can practically hear everything!"

"Yeah, I also heard about that. They're my new patients."

"They better not be guys," Lucy rolled her eyes and smiled just a bit, pulling away to check on his clipboard. Natsu was already acting so jealous, how cute. "They are, aren't they?" Natsu whined, looking at Lucy give him a sly smile. Natsu crossed his arms and pouted, looking extra cute.

Lisanna seemed to be the one who check up on him last night and she's gotten everything down. Natsu must have been in a good mood to let her take care of him. "Great, you're all set. I'll just go check up on the other two and I'll be back, okay?"

"No! Don't leave! Not yet at least, it hasn't even been 10 minutes!" Natsu shouted, throwing his hands in the air as he whined like a little boy whose mother is leaving him. Lucy sighed and sat on the edge of his bed, looking at him weirdly. "You're so childish."

"I can be mature if you like,"

"Don't say that!" Lucy blushed, putting her hand to her cheeks as she looked away. She could just image Natsu on top of her, all flushed and sweaty – oh, that'll look real sexy. "You said I was childish."

"Doesn't mean you need to say that! God Natsu – you're so perverted."

"And I'm proud."

"Whatever, I'm going to go and come back, so behave yourself." Lucy stood up, her cheeks still a bit flushed but her face stern. Natsu grinned and nodded, saluting the blonde. "Am I allowed to have a kiss first?"

"No."

"Why not? You're my girlfriend, you're supposed to kiss me!"

"And you're my boyfriend, where's my flowers and romantic dinners?" Lucy retorted causing Natsu to stare at her in disbelief. Was she actually serious about that? Now he knows what Lucy likes. "I'm in a hospital!"

"I know, I was just kidding," Lucy laughed at his reaction walking over to him. She smiled and leaned down just a bit to give his lips a peck. Lucy could feel him grinning against her lips. When she pulled back, Natsu had a slight blush on his cheeks while grinning widely. "Now that's more like it,"

"Oh yeah, and pervert, want to see something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"This." Lucy turned around to point at a red spot right between her neck and shoulder, causing Natsu to stare at it in disbelief. He gave her that 2 days ago and it was still there. Natsu could help but smile even wider, looking at his love bite. Now people could see she was actually taken. "My love mark!" He shouted happily making Lucy turned around and look at him with a blush and glare. "Don't sound so happy about it!"

"Why? It shows that you're mine,"

"I get teased and I don't want anybody thinking I do some bad stuff in the hospital."

"The hospital has too many people, we need to do it somewhere quiet and private," Lucy stared at him with wide eyes, gasping just a slight bit. He actually admitted he wanted to sleep with her. Lucy couldn't have been more embarrassed. "I – Idiot!" Lucy shouted throwing anything she could find at him. And it was a cup which Natsu quickly caught before it hit him or hit the floor. "Geez, Luce. Calm down!"

"Pervert!" Lucy screamed before she turned around and stomped out of his room, blushing furiously. Natsu just chuckled to himself, setting the cup down on the floor. Suddenly, Lucy came back in the room, looking real flustered and embarrassed. "By the way . . . your two other friend woke up."

"Laxus and Gajeel?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm going to take you to them later . . . along with Gray, but you better not cause a loud ruckus."

"Roger, Miss!"

"Good now . . . bye." Lucy said as she left once again, leaving the pink-haired patient by himself. She knew he was perverted but she never knew he was _that_ perverted. He admitted he wanted to sleep with her and all he could do was laugh and grin at her carelessly?

He really was an idiot.

When Lucy entered the room where she heard the two patients she looked to see a blonde-haired and a black-haired male, staring right at her. The two side by side and one having a broken leg while another having a broken arm.

What came into Lucy's mind once she looked at them was _hot_.

The blonde one had some scar right above his right eyes and he had somewhat dark looking blue eyes which made him look real hot. The other patient had long dark-black hair with red eyes, somewhat looking like blood but to Lucy, he didn't seem scary at all. The two of them look friendly – at least to Lucy. "Who's this hot babe?"

"My name is _Lucy_ and I'll be your nurse."

"Nurse? Do you give private services?"

"Oh fuck off, I'm taken!" Lucy shouted, pissed off that this blonde dude she just met is already hitting on her. Only if Natsu was here, he would have given this guy another broken leg.

"Sorry about him, he could be like that." The black-haired male said, making Lucy roll her eyes and grab the blonde one's clipboard, looking at their name. "Sting Eucliffe, huh?"

"That's my name,"

"And . . . Rogue Cheney, wonderful." Lucy said as she sat down on the chair, making the two males stare at her. She grabbed the pen and started to scribble things down, looking at their information and checking certain things off. As far as she knew, these two were orphans and lived by themselves for a while now, the two of them friends.

Lucy finished writing down stuff and set the clipboards down, looking at Rogue and Sting, the two of them looking back. She might as well talk to them and try to be friendly. "So, mind if you two tell me what happened?"

"We got in a car crash."

"I know that, I meant tell me the whole story," Lucy said as she shifted her eyes towards Rogue – he looked at least a bit more calm and collected. Unlike this blonde which she already hates so much. "Some drunken idiot hit us with his car; he's probably in the hospital also."

"Yeah, that bastard ruined my car and almost killed us, tch."

"I see, do you know him or seen his face?"

"I think it was something like, Baccko? Or something like that," Lucy knitted her eyebrows together, thinking what in the world what a _Baccko_ was. She'll find out later, but for now, she had to go back to Natsu or else he'll be worried and start nagging again.

Lucy stood up and sighed, a small smile playing on her lips as she looked at the two.

"Well, Sting, Rogue, I'll need to go back to my other patient. He'll be screaming at me for coming so late then. If you need anything, call for me –"Lucy started to say as she turned around but she bumped into somebody, making her fall down on the ground. She looked up to see Natsu standing by the doorway, his eyes wide and starting at Sting and Rogue. "Sting . . . Rogue . . ."

"N – Natsu? What are you doing up? Get back to bed and how'd you know I was in here? Natsu, are you even listening to me?"

"Lucy," Natsu looked at Lucy who was on the floor, his expression was hard and he looked slightly angry. "Natsu?" Lucy asked looking slightly worried and scared, seeing him like this was the first. He gave them a glare and picked Lucy up, heaving her on his shoulder and turned around and left with Lucy on his shoulders.

When Natsu turned around and started walking away Lucy saw the faces on Sting and Rogue's. Their expression looked like anger and shock mixed together. What was Natsu's and their relationship? And why did the three look so angry at each other?

Lucy felt Natsu slam his door open and slam it back close, throwing her on his bed she made a small, _Oof_ as she landed on the bed. She looked up and saw Natsu pacing back and forth, his lips pressed in a tight straight line and his eyebrows knitted together. This worried Lucy, what was going to happen? What actually did happen between them?"

"Na. . . Natsu?"

"Lucy, I don't want you going anywhere near them ever again,"

"But Natsu –", "No buts!" Natsu snapped causing Lucy to jump slightly, her eyes wide in fear. What happened to the teasing and bubbly Natsu that she just saw couple minutes ago? Lucy decided to man up and tell him that she needed to see them. "Natsu, they're my patients, I _need_ to see them."

"I don't give a fuck! I'm making Mira change it; you're _not_ seeing them again!"

"What is your problem? What relationship do you have with them?"

"That is none of your concern!"

"It is if my boyfriend is acting like this!" Both of them were screaming now. Both angry and frustrated. Lucy doesn't have a clue why he didn't want her to see them and why in the world he's so angry but all she knew was he was making her angry.

Natsu clenched his fists and looked away as he faced the wall. He didn't want to snap at Lucy like that, he didn't want to fight with her. But this was his problem, his past. He didn't want Lucy getting involved in this.

"Lucy, I think it's best for you to leave and come back later." Natsu whispered but loud enough for Lucy to hear. He heard the bed shift and then heard Lucy's footsteps coming closer to him. "Natsu please . . ." He could see her hand from the corner of his eyes and he was afraid he might just snap.

"Just go! Come back later, I need thinking time!" Natsu knew he just hurt Lucy but she just silently left, slamming the door shut behind her.

_Sorry,_ Natsu thought as he groaned loudly, running his hand through his hair. He kicked the wall and tugged on his hair, looking at the ground. "Why?" Natsu asked to nobody in particular, growing more frustrated every minute.

"Why? _Why the hell are you here!_"


	7. Chapter 7

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

Sorry_, __Natsu thought as he groaned loudly, running his hand through his hair. He kicked the wall and tugged on his hair, looking at the ground. "_Why?_" Natsu asked to nobody in particular, growing more frustrated every minute._

_"Why? _Why the hell are you here!"

* * *

It's been a day since Lucy and Natsu had a full-out conversation. Just because Natsu had snapped yesterday and didn't even explain anything to her made a tension between them and they couldn't speak. More like, didn't want to speak to each other. Natsu felt bad and every time he tried talking to his girlfriend, she would just wave it off like it's an everyday thing. Lucy barely came into his room after the fight and Lucy didn't even come to take him to his friends that she said were now awake. Today he was going to talk to her and make her talk back since it gave him a bad feeling and it settled in badly.

It was morning and he heard Lucy's voice coming from the front desk that was just a few steps away from his room. Soon he heard footsteps coming closer towards his room and the door open, Lucy entering. "Morning, beautiful." Natsu smiled, Lucy giving him a nod in response. She grabbed his clipboard and started to look at stuff, checking things off.

"So . . . are we going to check on Laxus and Gajeel today?"

"Hmm," Another silence went through, only the pen scribbling on the board was heard. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm," It was quiet again and it was driving him insane. "Lucy, talk to me." Natsu whined making the blonde give him a glance, turning her back to him. "Lucy, I know you can hear me. Why won't you talk to me?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because a certain somebody snapped at me and kicked me out of their room when I was trying to help?"

"I apologized. It was just important and I needed time alone,"

"I'm trying to help and all you do is scream and fume! Thanks to you, I got to know Rogue and Sting more yesterday." Lucy snapped causing Natsu to gap at her in horror. "You _talked_ to them?" Natsu asked, his voice turning deadly. He thought he told her _not_ to get close to those idiots. "They're my patients. I can't just abandon them just because my boyfriend says I need to," Natsu wanted to grab her and shake some sense into her but he just remained calm, closing his eyes. "Lucy, they're bad people."

"How do you know? Tell me the story; tell me what happened between you and them because they seem to avoid the conversation every time I ask." Natsu looked at Lucy, pursing his lips. Could he possibly tell her? Natsu shook his head, thinking it was a horrible idea. He didn't want her to get caught up on it.

Natsu looked at Lucy to see her glaring at him. "I'm trying to help you!" Lucy shouted, stomping her foot on the floor as it made a loud sound. Natsu shook his head again, making Lucy's frown deepen. "Can't you just tell me what made you hate them so much?"

"No. I don't want you getting involved in this,"

"I won't! I promise! I just want to know your side of the story, please tell me!" Lucy stepped closer, standing right in front of him. Natsu noticed the bags under her eyes. She must have not slept well last night.

He frowned and shook his head, being the stubborn man he is, he won't crack this easily. And knowing Lucy, he knows she won't give up either. "Natsu Dragneel!" Lucy screeched, her scream daring the windows to crack. Natsu still shook his head, making Lucy stomp her foot on the ground again. "Tell me!"

"No, Lucy."

"Please!"

"Nope,"

"Tell me or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else . . . I'll reassign from being your nurse!" Natsu looked at her, his eyebrow raised. Natsu knew Lucy wouldn't do that, or would she? "Natsu, please just tell me!" Lucy looked at him with the cutest puppy-dog eyes he knew he would crack soon. "If I tell you -" Natsu looked at Lucy making her look at Natsu with wide eyes, a smile coming to her lips. "You will keep your mouth shut and you will not talk to Sting and Rogue about it. And you will reassign from being their nurse."

"Deal!" Lucy sat down on Natsu's bed, looking at him so intensely Natsu thought her eyes would just pop out of her sockets.

"Why are you eager to know?" He was flattered at the thought of her caring. She just shrugged, giving him a sheepish smile.

"It seems interesting,"

Natsu sighed and started to think on how to start it. He didn't want to freak her out. "Sting and Rogue killed my parents," Lucy's eyes widened as she opened her mouth to say something but Natsu covered it with his huge palm. "Let me continue," She nodded and waited for him to talk.

"They actually didn't, their parents did but I still despise them," Natsu gave Lucy a small glance, her eyes growing wide with every word that came out of his mouth. "Then they killed their own parents,"

"What's with you guys and killing?"

"I don't know it was some gang thing their parents did. Well, father's. So Sting and Rogue are orphans along with me. Their father's killed my parents and they killed their dad. Crazy, right?" Lucy looked like she was going to cry. Why would somebody even try and kill their own flesh and blood? Lucy was heartbroken when she heard both of her parents died when she was only 17 and these idiots go and kill their parents for what reason?

Lucy felt something warm brushing against her cheek and she noticed it was Natsu's thumb. She looked up and saw that Natsu was frowning, almost scowling at her. "Hey, no crying." He said making Lucy realize she was crying.

"I – I just don't understand why they'll kill their parents," Was her voice trembling now?

Natsu grabbed her and hugged her tight, sighing. "Don't cry, now you understand why I don't want you near them?" Natsu mumbled, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. Lucy nodded and gulped, gripping the front of his hospital clothes.

"Why aren't they in jail?" Lucy asked, her voice barely a whisper. She could feel Natsu tensing up just a bit. "Since they were in a gang . . . and the police doesn't care about gangs."

"That's shit! They need to catch those two!"

"Well, I've tried! I'm done chasing them around, I know they're here but what can I do about it? One of my friends is a cop and he's highly aware of everything but he can't do anything about it." Lucy pursed her lips and pulled away from him thinking how in the world nobody knew about those criminals. Lucy wasn't scare, she was just curious. They seemed like nice people. "Who's a cop?"

"Gray,"

"Gray's a cop?"

"And I'm a fireman," Natsu purred as he grabbed Lucy's waists, Lucy's cheeks glowing a bright pink. Since when was he a fireman? "Why didn't you tell me?" Lucy asked, her eyes looking down at the space between them. She will not look into his eyes. "You never asked." He gave her a cheeky grin making Lucy smiled back just a bit. "You know, you should come and wear that fireman suit of yours one day." Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck as Natsu leaned in close. "Why is that?"

"I like a guy in a uniform,"

"Like how I love yours, Nurse?"

"Yes, it makes me feel like I'm cosplaying while playing around." Natsu couldn't help but chuckle at her works, his hands roaming around her back. He felt her shiver and he had the urge to rip her clothes apart and take her right there. "Am I forgiven?" Natsu asked, trying to push pass the naughty thoughts lingering in his mind.

Did Lucy think like this too?

His eyes found her plump pink lips and now he just wanted to kiss those. It was safe to kiss them, right? His eyes moved up and he met her brown ones, noticing how flustered she was, he just wanted to squeeze her tight. "If you promise to be honest with me,"

She smelt like strawberries and vanilla, something Natsu could love.

"Of course, but in return, you need to tell me everything too." Lucy smiled and nodded, looking into his dark charcoal eyes. She could learn to love those dark sweet eyes. "Am I allowed to kiss you?" His words came out blunt and quick, taking a while for Lucy to process. When she finally understood, she blushed again. "Wasn't I declared yours just a couple days ago?"

"Yeah, you agreed to be mine."

"Then why ask?" Natsu opened his mouth to retort but Lucy yanked him from his collar, his lips meeting hers. His eyes widen for a moment before they shut close and his arms encircled around her waists tighter. Was she always so aggressive like this?

His lips moved with hers, their hands moving all over their bodies. Lucy was surprised to find out Natsu kissed like this. She could get used to this.

Natsu kept pushing Lucy back and Lucy had to lean back, giggling as her back now touched the bed. She felt Natsu kissing her chin and cheek, going towards her neck. She couldn't help but moan just a slight bit, Natsu now hovering over her.

Natsu looked at her flushed face and leaned down to kiss her lips again. "You taste like strawberries," He mumbled against her lips and Lucy blushed once more, looking at her patient. "I had strawberries this morning."

"And you didn't share?"

"It was for breakfast! Strawberry waffles."

"What the – and you didn't bring me any?" Lucy shrugged as Natsu stared at her in disbelief, wondering why she didn't bring him any food. She always did. "We were fighting." Natsu frowned and traced kisses down her neck once more, finding an urge to bite and lick her. "We will never fight again."

"We won't, but can you stop kissing me now? I need to head back to my other patients!" Lucy giggled as Natsu mumbled something and kissed her neck again and again. "You don't mean Rogue and Sting, do you?" He growled, anger building up inside as he thought of them.

Lucy shook his head and pushed him back, trying to look angered at him. "Natsu Dragneel, stop being childish and go to bed."

"Come to bed with me," Lucy giggled and sat up on his bed, her bun all messed up and her hair sticking out in every direction. Natsu reached over and pulled on her bun, her hair falling down on her shoulders. Natsu observed her from bottom to top and smiled, nodding. "I like it down," He pulled his hand away as Lucy reached for her hair-tie.

"Let's go see your buddies," Lucy stood back up to go look for a bobby pin in her purse, deciding to keep her hair down. If Natsu liked it, she should listen and keep her hair like the way he liked it.

Lucy heard Natsu cheer from inside the bathroom and she laughed, her bangs being pinned up with pins. She turned out and left the bathroom, seeing Natsu was already up and bouncing. It's been 9 days since she knew the idiot and they were already this close. What did she bring herself into?

Lucy grabbed her pen and grabbed Natsu's arm, tugging him out of the room. "Ready to see your friends?" Lucy looked up to see Natsu grinning widely. She knew the answer already.

The two walked down the hallway, greeting nurses and people they knew, passing the front nurse desk, they entered a room just down the hallway. Lucy opened the door and the next thing she knew was Natsu on top of some blonde boy shaking him awake. "Natsu, stop it!"

"Laxus, wake up you prick! Get your lazyass up!"

"Natsu, stop!"

"You two, tin can! I know you two can hear me!"

"Get off them idiot!" Lucy screamed as she threw her clipboard at the pink fireman, Natsu falling to the floor. He groaned something about how his face hurt and Lucy was next to the blonde one in seconds. "Sorry about that sir," Lucy mumbled as the man blinked several times before glaring at the pinket that was on the floor. "Damn it, Natsu. Keep your balls in one place!"

"Shut the fuck up, all of you! I'm trying to sleep!"

"You pricks are finally up!" Natsu jumped up, a huge grin on his face. Laxus and Gajeel gave each other a glance before their eyes finally landing on Lucy. "How are you two feeling?" Lucy smiled, trying not to feel so imitated by the older, bigger men in front of her.

"Horrible," Laxus grunted while Gajeel sneered, looking around for a certain blue-haired girl.

Natsu stood next to Lucy, smirking at his friends. Gajeel and Laxus looked at the smirking fireman, thinking how in the world he looked so perfectly fine. "What the fuck you looking at?" Lucy sweat dropped at their language, grabbing the clipboard she threw at Natsu earlier. "I knew you two would wake up!" Lucy looked up to see Laxus and Gajeel also smirking back, Natsu looking real proud. "Like I'll die like that!"

"Fuck that, I won't die in a stupid car crash."

"You two took at least a week to wake up! I was the first one so suck it, bitches."

"Good for you, punk. Where is everyone else?" Natsu pondered for a moment before turning to look at Lucy. Laxus and Gajeel looked at her, Lucy suddenly feeling so shy. "They're in their rooms." Lucy mumbled as she scribbled something down and hanging the clipboards back on their bed.

"Oh yeah, ice-brains even woke up before you two!" Natsu started to howl with laughter, Lucy scolding him for being so loud. Laxus rolled his eyes and left Natsu to laugh like an idiot while Gajeel paid no attention to the pinket, hiding himself under his covers.

Lucy could tell they were the best of friends.

"Come on, idiot. Let's leave them to rest," Lucy tugged on Natsu's arm making him shift his attention to her. "And did you see my girlfriend?" Laxus threw his covers off him and sat up to look at Lucy even more closely after hearing _girlfriend_ and Gajeel sat up, looking at Lucy to see if she was so prostitute Natsu might have ordered to be his girlfriend.

Lucy suddenly felt intimated, trying not to burst; she put on her best smile she had to offer. They were Natsu's friends, no need to worry. "You're shitting with me; nobody that beautiful would date somebody like you,"

"The fuck you saying? I'm sexy!"

"Yeah, sexy as that piece of paper right there – come here blondie."

"Err . . . "

"Don't go to him, he's just jealous." One swift move of his arm, it was around her shoulders. "I bet her paid her to be with him, what's your name?"

"Lucy. . . Lucy Heartfillia."

"I did not pay her! She's my nurse _and_ my smoking hot girlfriend." He smirked proudly. "Bullshit, I'm dreaming, I'm going back to bed." The older blonde lied back down, taking the covers over him. Natsu scoffed as he turned towards his nurse. Baffled, the blonde barely even noticed that he was giving her cheek and neck kisses again. Once he bit her ear, she yelped and blushed, swatting the guy away. "Can you keep your hands to yourself?"

"Not when my sexy girlfriend is right next to me," Lucy swore she heard Laxus snort. "Get a room, love-birds. Just not mine," Gajeel grunted from under his covers, acting like a grumpy old man.

Was this the guy Levy was talking about yesterday evening?

Natsu scoffed once more and gave Lucy a gentle push, pushing her out of the room. "Go to sleep old man!" Natsu snapped before the two were out of the room. Lucy looked up at Natsu and she noticed he had a smile on his face. Were guys always like this?

"You have nice friends." Natsu gave Lucy a small smile as he pushed her away from the room. "You do too,"

"Since when have you met my friends?"

"I've talked to some of the nurses – have you guys thought of modeling?" Lucy rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. It wasn't her first time hearing that. "You should model too, with those very nice friends of yours." Sarcasm coated her words and Natsu let out a laugh this time, catching patient's eyes.

Natsu now stood in front of the nurse desks as Lucy went to her computer to put something in. Mirajane greeted him with a soft smile, him also grinning back. Erza was there eating a salad bowl and gave him a hard stare. Natsu felt uncomfortable under it but he tried not letting it get to him. He sat on the desk, watching as the nurses came in and out, some stopping to chat.

When he saw a small blunette come and grab Lucy by the shoulder, he noted that he should become friends with her.

"Lu-Chan, I talked to him today!" A small blue-haired nurse squealed. She looked like a small girl in Natsu's perspective. "I saw him today, Levy-Chan are you _sure_ about him? I mean, he looks like some scary guy while you're this innocent sweet bookworm!" Lucy grabbed her by the shoulder, pursing her lips a bit.

She didn't want to see her friend hurt in any way. And after seeing the man she was so in love with, she was afraid on what he can do to her precious bookworm of a friend.

The nurse scoffed, a small smile coming to her lips as she gave Natsu a glance who eyed them both curiously. "Oh Lu-Chan, is that one of his friends?" She whispered, pointing at Natsu. Lucy's eyes found Natsu's and she laughed, just a bit. "Oh yeah, hey Natsu, listen to this –"

"Lu-Chan!" The nurse squeaked embarrassed but Lucy ignored her. "This little miss is in love with a certain somebody."

"Guess by her blushing and squealing like a piglet, is it one of my idiots?" Lucy laughed and nodded her head as Levy looked like a tomato, Natsu making it sound like it was one of his kids.

Mirajane giggled just a bit as he fingers moved across the keyboard, Erza having her back to them but they knew she was smiling.

"Oh shut it you two! I'm not teasing you two about your relationship!" Levy stomped her foot on the ground, her face flushed a bright red. Lucy giggled and gave her friend a pat on the shoulder, Natsu giving her a grin. "So, who's the lucky bastard?"

"What was his name again –"

"Lu-Chan, don't you dare tell Nat –"

"- George?" All movement stopped as the turned to look at the blonde who started to think of the name. _Who the hell was George?_ "Erm . . ." Natsu scratched the back of his neck as he tried thinking of somebody named George. "His name is Gajeel! _Gajeel_!" Levy gave Lucy a small – rather hard – slap in the arm. Lucy yelped and rubbed her arm, smiling sheepish at her friend.

Natsu just started; shocked that somebody like Levy liked somebody like _Gajeel_. Did he like her back?

"Go away, Lu-Chan!" Levy shoved her towards Natsu who gladly accepted her in his arms. Lucy just laughed as Natsu nuzzled his face into her neck. "You're just jealous you can't do this with Gajeel,"

"_Lu-Chan!_"

"Natsu you got a keeper right there," Mirajane winked at the pink-haired male making him laugh and grin at the white-haired nurse. "Did you know Natsu's a fireman?" Lucy whispered at Mirajane, her eyes going wide at the thought. Natsu heard but he pretended he didn't, playing with Lucy's wavy hair. "Lucy, you met the guy just a week ago and he's already your boyfriend, he's drop dead gorgeous, and he's a fireman! What more can you need?"

"Babies! Oh, and a beautiful wedding,"

"_No!_" Lucy flushed red as Erza gave her a wink, Levy now laughing her ass out in the back. Mirajane giggled and Natsu pulled her closer, Lucy now sitting on the bunch of papers that were scattered all over the place. "I like the name Nashi, what do you think?"

"Oh god, not you too, Natsu!"

"Come on. Imagine our wedding, glitter and sparkles, oh and cake! Mmm, cake." Mirajane laughed again, looking at the blonde who flushed thousands of colors of red. "Idiot!"

"Natsu, you do understand we're talking about _your_ future with Lucy?" Natsu mused out loud, looking at the blunette." I can see three babies,"

"I see four,"

"I bet my whole life savings on five!"

"You guys are the WORST!"


	8. Chapter 8

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Natsu, you do understand we're talking about_your_future with Lucy?" Natsu mused out loud, looking at the blunette." I can see three babies,"_

_"I see four,"_

_"I bet my whole life savings on five!"_

_"You guys are the WORST!"_

* * *

It had been officially a three weeks since she known Natsu and his friends and she had to admit, she loved them. It usually takes Lucy months to get used to somebody and actually become friends with them neither the less to actually date them, but Natsu was an acceptable. She didn't know what it was; Natsu was like a best friend to her. Somebody that she knew she could trust. She felt like she's known him since birth. Right now, Lucy couldn't believe she had made it this far.

Gray was in Natsu's room, the two on top of each other while throwing lame insults at each other faces. Juvia was also in the room, rooting for Gray while Lucy sweat-dropped and waited for them to stop. She wasn't getting in between them ever again. That bruise took days for it to disappear.

She had also visited Laxus, Gajeel, and Romeo time to time and they were recovering quiet well. And the more time she spent with them, she found out they were real sweethearts. Romeo was about to walk again and Gajeel and Laxus's body were healing quiet fast. They were still in bed though, the doctor saying they wouldn't be able to get out of bed till next month.

None complained. They actually liked it here.

Natsu was the only one up and running around like a small kid. He made Lucy take him around everywhere. Lucy felt more like a mother to him than a girlfriend but Natsu had his moments when he treated Lucy like a princess.

It made her happy to see he was recovering quicker than the rest but it pained to her see that Natsu was going to be the first out of this place. She never actually brought it up because she didn't even want to think about it.

It was the end of the month and Natsu was 95% recovered and the doctor said he was allowed to leave anytime he liked, sometime this week. But Natsu didn't say anything. He just sat there in silence, thinking it over. Once Lucy entered, Natsu was up and hugging her like an over-sized teddy bear. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, my heart aches."

"Why does your heart ache? Do you need medicine?" Lucy asked, pushing him down on the bed. Natsu frowned and placed her hand on where his heart was. "It aches, because I'll be leaving in a couple days." Lucy's face immediately dropped and she looked at him to see if he was joking but all humor had left his face. "Y – You're going to visit, right?"

"Of course, well . . . I'll try."

"What do you mean you'll try? You have to, Natsu! You can't just leave me . . ."

"Luce, my job and home are the next city away. I'm just here because I needed to attend a meeting, but getting in a car crash in this place brought me to you." Lucy felt like somebody just had stabbed her in the heart. Knowing this idiot for a month was the best month she had ever witness in her whole 21 years of living. She loved this guy and she didn't want him leaving so soon. Who knew he lived in the city next to theirs? That was about 2 hours away.

Lucy stared at him, at daze. He was leaving her. And the next thing she'll know will be Gray and the others will be gone. Lucy held Natsu's shoulders tightly, looking him in the eyes. "I don't care what happens; you're going to visit me at least one a week!" Everything was happening just too fast. She needed time. Natsu smiled painfully and brought her into a hug. "You know, being a fireman and all, it's tough shit."

"I don't care! Being a nurse is also hard but I won't let you leave my side!"

"I'll never leave your side. I'll visit, I promise."

"But what about –"

"- Gah, my stomach hurts!" Lucy's eyes widen in alarm but Natsu gave her a sly smile, she knew he was faking. "Oh no, how long do you need to stay, sir?"

"Maybe a week . . . two weeks."

"For a stomach ache?"

"Yes, I have a parasite!" Lucy laughed and she couldn't feel anymore happier. She loved this idiot and would do anything for him. She just needed to make sure he didn't leave her with high hopes and a broken heart.

* * *

Mirajane tapped her pen on the desk as she bit on her nails nervously, looking around. It was morning and Natsu was going to be leaving today – after a week of him saying he was 'sick' he was finally leaving. Mirajane didn't want to see Lucy all heartbroken and hurt and she didn't want Natsu like that either. She just didn't know what to do with her favorite couple. She walked on them just two days ago when they were on his bed, all tangled up and sweaty and she regretted it immediately. After that, she never went into their room without knocking.

Mirajane's beautiful blue eyes roamed around as she saw people walking around and scattered in some places. Her eyes finally reaching the clock. It says 8AM and Lucy was going to be here soon.

The silver-haired nurse freaked out and stood up, quickly going to Natsu's room. She knocked and she heard a low muffle from the other side. She opened the door to see Natsu dressed in a t-shirt and some faded jeans. His scarf was wrapped around his shoulders and his hair was spiked up in the air as if it was gelled. In Mira's perspective, Natsu was smoking. "Oh, Mira, what's up?"

"You're all dressed to go?"

"Yeah . . . I am actually. I have to get back as soon as I can."

"W – What about Lucy?"

"What about her? I'll miss her like hell and – what _am_ I going to do?" Natsu sat down on his bed, his hands tangling into his hair as he tugged on it. He looked at the ground as he felt like his world just shattered into millions of pieces. He didn't want to leave; he at least wanted to stay for a couple more weeks, maybe months. He even tried making Gray break his arm for him so he could stay longer but Gray just called him an idiot, telling him he's going to have to leave one day.

"Oh Natsu . . ." Mirajane sat next to Natsu, rubbing his back. "Don't cry . . ."

"I'm not crying."

"Well, don't be so down. It doesn't suit your handsome face."

"But Mira . . . I won't be able to see Lucy's beautiful face after I leave . . ."

"Won't you visit?"

"I live in the next city and it's going to be very hard." Natsu looked up at Mirajane who looked like she was already crying. "Why the hell are you crying?"

"Y – You're leaving and my poor Lucy will be heartbroken!" She started to wail and Natsu jumped, his eyes widening. He wasn't good with crying woman and he sure wasn't good with a crying Mirajane. "O – Oh, don't cry!" Natsu said, trying to cheer her up but Mirajane just stood up, running out of the room. Natsu lifted his hand up but brought it back down, biting the inside of his cheek.

He'll just make it worse.

Natsu sighed and stood up, wondering how Lucy will react to it. He told her last week but the time had come for him to say goodbye. He didn't want to say goodbye, he wanted to say hello. Every morning.

He wanted to see her beautiful face every day and her sweet voice singing a sweet _good morning_ but now that he was leaving – he couldn't. Natsu grabbed fistfuls of his hair and groaned in frustration, thinking maybe if he jumped out the window from here – would he survive?

Natsu rushed over to his window and looked down, a frown coming to his lips as he saw that he was on the 11th floor.

Damn the hospital for putting him in such a high room.

Natsu looked around, thinking what he could possibly do to get him back into the hospital in Lucy's care. Can he bash his head on the wall till he bleeds? No, that'll hurt too much. Could he go fall down the stairs and sprain his ankle? That could work. Natsu rushed over to his door, slamming it open to find a blonde standing in front of him with her hand reaching for the doorknob that was now smashed into the wall. Lucy's eyes widen as she flinched, Natsu also jumping back a few inches. "L – Lucy!"

"Natsu . . . You startled me."

"Y – Yeah, you did too! What are you doing here?"

"To check up on you . . . why are you dressed?" Natsu gulped as Lucy tugged on the door, shutting the door again. He saw the smile on her face and he immediately wanted to punch himself in the face for falling in love with someone he knew he would never have a chance with. He sat down on the bed and sighed, his eyes falling to the floor again.

Did he have the guts to say it?

"Natsu, what's wrong?"

"Luce, I'm leaving." Silence filled the room and Natsu looked up to see Lucy's eyes wide and full of tears. His nightmare was becoming reality. His precious Lucy was going to cry now. He watched as one tear steamed down her face, more following after. He stood up, walking towards her. "No, no, no, no, no – don't cry!"

"Y – You're leaving? Today?"

"Yes, but Jesus – I said don't cry!" Natsu scowled, trying to look mad at her but failed as his face became all frowns. "Y – You mean?" Natsu sighed and brushed her tears away with his thumb. "Yes . . ."

"Gone?"

"Yes . . ."

"T – Till when?"

"I honestly don't know." More tears streamed down her face and Lucy dropped the clipboard she was squeezing tightly, the brown board now on the floor. Natsu stared at her watery brown eyes, his frown deepening as tears ran down her beautiful face. "Don't cry," Natsu whispered, his thumb moving quick to catch the tears that fell. "H – How can I not? You're l – leaving!"

"I have to, I have a job and –"

"- I know but I can't bear the pain I'm feeling right now." It felt like a slap to the face. Natsu stared at her, his eyes full of hurt as his heart throbbed in pain. He was causing her pain, the girl he loved and he promised he'll never hurt. "Oh no . . . Lucy, I – I . . ."

"Save it . . ."

"Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not . . . I'm just –"Lucy didn't get to finish as she squeezed her eyes tight, salty tears falling down from her large brown orbs. It was just too painful. To let the person you leave – it was too painful.

"Please don't cry anymore." Natsu said as he kissed her cheek, tasting the saltiness of the tears she shed just a few seconds ago. "H – How can I not? The guy I love is leaving me!" She was now sobbing into her hands and Natsu's eyes widen. _Love_? She loved him? Natsu felt frozen as the words slowly sunk in his mind, his heart burning in affection. She loved him and he loved her. A smile spread across his face as he felt like grinning – laughing almost.

He grabbed her face into his large hands, onyx meeting watery brown ones. "You love me?" He asked his facial expression soft and his words smooth. He just felt like jumping up and down in glee.

He watched as a blush made its way up to her pale cheeks, giving the skin color. Her brown orbs shifted away from his and her bottom lip pushed out, looking almost like a pout. "What? I can't?"

"So you do?"

"Of course I do!"

"Say it." Lucy looked at him again, her eyes and his locking once more. "Say it to me, please."

"I love you," A grin spread across his face as he pulled her head closer, his lips meeting hers. He kissed her for a brief moment before parting away from her pretty pink lips. "Say it again,"

"I love you." She was rewarded with another kiss, Lucy slowly melting into his arms. He parted it again, a huge grin still plastered on his face. "Say it again,"

"I love you..!" And Natsu smashed his lips onto hers, his arms falling down around her waists to pull her closer. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and Natsu kept kissing her lips, Lucy feeling his grin against her lips. Natsu pulled away and his lips met her neck, his mouth gently sucking her neck. A blush spread across Lucy's cheek as she bit her lip holding back a moan, tilting her head to the right a bit.

"W – What are you doing?"

"Marking my territory."

"M – Marking?" Lucy gasped a bit, Natsu finally pulling away after minutes of sucking. He pulled away to see a large red spot on her neck, his lips tugging upwards into a smirk. "Yes, marking my territory. You're _mine_ and _mine_ only. If guys see this, they'll know you belong to somebody."

"Natsu! You made a _marking_ on my _neck_?"

"Duh, you can go check in the mirror." Lucy gave Natsu's chest a small smack. "Why would you do that?"

"So guys don't hit on you! So show that hickey off proudly!" Lucy blushed harder and glared at him, pushing him away to go to the mirror to check. Natsu smirked as he watched as Lucy's face flushed a bright red, her face turning into a horrified one. "Natsu!"

"Yes?"

"How _dare_ you!"

"What? Don't tell me you don't like it." Natsu stood behind her, looking at the marking from the mirror. "I don't! What'll happen if somebody sees this?"

"They'll obviously think we did some stuff – if you know what I mean." Natsu playfully winked at Lucy making her flush even more. "Idiot!" Lucy lifted her hand up to smack him but Natsu caught it just in time to push her back against the counter. Lucy gulped and looked up at his face. A smirk dominated his handsome face as he lifted her up to the counter, their faces almost face to face. Natsu's face soften and he leaned in close, his nose trailing up her face and neck, Lucy shivering over the warm contact. "Promise me you'll wait for me,"

"I'll wait a million years for you . . ."

"Really?"

"Of course, I love you." Natsu heart skipped a beat as he heard those three words that affected him so much. "I . . . I love you too, Luce." Natsu whispered, a huge smile coming on Lucy's face. Lucy laughed a bit as tears built up in her eyes once more. "I know you do, idiot..!"

"How do you know?"

"You sleep talk a lot," Natsu flushed in embarrassment and Lucy giggled, pulling him close to peck his lips. "You need to wait for me too, visit me whenever you have the chance."

"Of course, baby. But being a fireman is pretty big shit so I don't think I'll even have the time to come over every week. . . "A sad smile appeared on her face and she nodded, understanding. "Don't worry, just call me daily. That's all I need, to hear your voice and know you're safe."

"I'll come visit whenever I have the time,"

"You know where to find me." Natsu nodded and leaned in to nuzzle into her neck, inhaling deeply. Oh how much he'll miss this scent. He leaned in and kissed the red spot on her neck and pulled away, his arms tightening his hold on the blonde nurse who did the same. "I love you, Luce."

"I love you too, Natsu."

"Mm . . . come down with me?"

"You mean . . . send you off?"

"Yes," Natsu said, his voice dropped down to a whisper. As much as he didn't want to leave, he didn't want to see goodbye. Lucy bit her lip and slowly nodded, trying hard not to cry again. "Of course,"

"Good, now come on. Let's go down before my ride ditches me,"

"Who's driving?"

"I got another fireman to drive me. I've got to say bye to my idiot friends too so let's go, babe." Natsu lifted the blonde up from the counter, Lucy squeaking while flushing red. "P – Put me down!" Lucy squealed before Natsu roared with laughter, the two disappearing into the hallway.

~**X**~

"You're leaving, huh?" Gray sighed, sitting cross legged on his bed while Juvia stood behind him, trying not to cry. She and Natsu had bonded quiet well too, joking around and laughing together. But now that he was leaving, she couldn't help but feel a bit of pain inside her chest.

Natsu sighed and ran a hand through his hair, Lucy standing by his side trying hard not to cry again. Natsu squeezed Lucy's hand with his free hand which was interlaced with hers, his eyes dropped down to the floor. "Yeah, got to go back before gramps freaks about me. When are you leaving?"

"Probably next week or something like that, say hi to the others for me."

"Of course. I'll be visiting sometime next week so don't leave just yet, ice-freak."

"Wouldn't dream of it, flame-brat." The two smirked at each other, Natsu coming closer to give his friend a fist-bump. Once their fists connected and fell, the two of them frowned, feeling a bit pained. "Take care, idiot. And take care of Juvia too," Natsu snapped at Gray who raised a brow at his direction, the blue-haired nurse flushing just a bit behind him. Lucy smiled and sighed as she looked at Juvia who squeaked a bit. "Of course, you take care of Lucy too."

"Of course! Who do you think I am?"

"An idiot fireman."

"Hey – firemen are _way_ better then cops!"

"Cops are _waaaaay_ better!"

"In your dreams, idiot!" The two started to bicker again, Lucy giggling a bit along with Juvia. She sure will miss this constant bickering. Natsu's insults started to die out as he looked at Gray, a soft smile coming to his face. "Get well soon, dumbass." Gray smirked and Natsu turned around with Lucy, two leaving. "I'll be up and running soon!"

"I'll be looking forward to it! Bye icy-bastard, Juvia." Natsu stood by the door, Lucy by his side as Juvia dropped her clipboard to run towards Natsu and into his arms. Natsu eyes widen in alarm as he felt the woman hugging him but soon hugged her back, giving her a slight squeeze. "Take care, Juvia."

"Juvia will take care; Natsu-San must take care of himself too!"

"Of course! Take care of that bastard too, alright? And Lucy too."

"Juvia will. . . Juvia will miss you." Natsu frowned and sighed, pulling away to pat her head. "I will too, see you." Natsu said as he gave her shoulder a pat and grabbed Lucy's hand once more, the two leaving. Lucy turned around to see Juvia smiling sad, Gray waving from behind. They looked so sad – it broke her heart.

The two walked in silence, hand in hand as they entered another room, Levy and Mirajane in the room along with Lisanna. A grin appeared on his face while a smile came on Lucy's. Their eyes shifted towards the hospital beds, their eyes meeting the faces of two scowling men. "So the idiot is leaving, huh?"

"Finally, some peace and quiet around here."

"Shut up, old man."

"I'm the same age as you!"

"Same thing grumpy old thing," Natsu and Gajeel growled at each other, Lucy's eyes rolling again. The same damn thing every time they enter this room. Bickering. "When are you two leaving?"

"Possibly in two weeks, the damn doctor said till the end of the month."

"I see, well then, I'll be leaving first. Take care of Romeo and everyone else while I'm gone. I'll visit sometimes next week so see you then!" Natsu grinned, his whole face lilting up as the grin appeared. Gajeel and Laxus both smirked, lifting their hand up in the air as Natsu gave them a nod in acknowledgement.

Natsu let go of Lucy's hand as he want on over to the ladies, a small smile on his face. "Till next time,"

"Till next time," The girl's repeated his words, Lisanna the first one to jump into his arms and cry a bit. Natsu wrapped his arms around the small girl and hugged her tight, giving her squeeze. Whispering soft and comforting words into her ear, the girl managed to smile with tears in her eyes, making it a bit easier for Natsu. Once Lisanna had finished hugging him, Mirajane hugged him. Small tears threatened to fall as she gave him a tight hug, Natsu chocking just a bit, amazed on how strong she was. "Take care of yourself, Natsu."

"I will, you do the same."

"I will. And come back soon, alright?"

"Alright," Natsu pulled away, smiling at her beautiful face before he met Levy. He only talked to her just a bit, the two of them always teasing each other and talking a lot about Lucy or Gajeel. "Well, take care of yourself Levy."

"I will, and you better to so too!" Levy came rushing into his arms, her small arms wrapping around his waists. Natsu hugged her tight as well and gave her head a pat, a soft smile returning to his face. "Hey, metal face!"

"What!"

"Take care of Levy, will you?" Gajeel flushed along with Levy's and the room erupted into laughter, a grin appearing on his face once again. "I'll be leaving now, till next time!" Natsu shouted, walking back over to Lucy who grabbed his hand again, a smile on her face. The room shouted back goodbyes and he was out the door, Lucy by his side. "One more room to go,"

"And I leave . . ."

"Let's go,"

"Yeah . . . Let's go." Lucy grabbed his hand tight and brought him down the hall, the two of them refusing to look at their sad faces.

It was just too much to bear.

Once the couple reached the room, they took a deep breath and entered the room. Romeo sat on his bed, a book in his lap as Erza Scarlet walked around the room, doing things. Romeo's and Erza's head snapped up to hear the door open and close. "Natsu-Nii!" Romeo's boyish voice echoed in the room, a wide grin on his face. Natsu returned the grin and walked towards his bed, Erza nodding at him in acknowledgement. "What are you doing here, Natsu-Nii?"

"Well, I'm going to be leaving so I'm here to say bye, Romeo." Immediately Romeo's face fell, his eyes widening. "L – Leave?"

"Yeah, I need to get back to my job and stuff."

"B – But . . . I haven't seen you in so long and –"

"- I know. But don't worry; I'll be back next week, right Luce?" Natsu turned towards his girlfriend giving her palm a squeeze, who returned the squeeze. "Yeah, Natsu will be visit so don't worry Romeo-Kun."

"O – Oh, I see. . . "

"Don't be sad! I'll be back and you better get better, soon or else I'm going to come back to kick your ass!" Natsu threatened, a small smile coming to Romeo's lips. "Alright, Natsu-Nii! Take care, come back soon!"

"I will, take care of yourself." Romeo nodded and Natsu sighed, turning towards Erza who stood in front of him, a ghost of a smile lingering on her lips. "Leaving so soon, Natsu?"

"Yes . . . I need to head back; life isn't going to wait for me."

"I know the feelings . . . take care of yourself."

"I will." Erza grabbed his body and smashed him into her, Natsu gasping over the hard contact. Natsu slowly wrapped his arms around her and gave her back and small pat, Erza pulling away to put a hand on his shoulder. She gave him a squeeze and smiled sadly, knowing that she'll miss him. Natsu smiled back and gave her shoulder a pat before turning to leave. "Come on, Luce. My ride must be waiting."

"A – Alright," Lucy grabbed his hand, the two leaving the last room. Natsu and Lucy walked down the hall, the two of them dragging their feet along behind them. They really didn't want to leave each other and they wanted to stall.

The both of them were broken as they noticed they were already in front of the hospital, outside. Lucy's grip tightened around Natsu's hand and his grip tightened also. He turned towards her and hugged her tight, almost knocking her over. "Please, promise me that you'll stay safe, healthy, sweet, beautiful, and you will not cry!" Natsu said into her hair, his eyes squeezing shut tight. Lucy wrapped her arms around him tight and also closed her eyes, tears coming back to her eyes. "I – I promise. Promise me you'll also do the same."

"I promise."

"Also promise me you'll love me,"

"I love you. Forever and always so wait for me,"

"I will," Natsu pulled away and stared into her brown orbs, their eyes locking. Natsu leaned in and kissed her lips once more, the two of them savoring the taste and feeling. When they pulled away, they were breathless and flushed. "I love you,"

"I love you too," With one last kiss, Natsu turned around and walked down the street, finding a blue car, he hoped inside. Lucy stared at the car, watching it drive out of the lane and down the street.

The next thing she knew was the car stopped and Natsu came running out. He came running towards her and Lucy's eyes widen, Natsu smashing into her and hugging her tight. He smashed his lips with her hard and tight, the two not parting till Natsu was content her lip prints were printed onto his. He looked into her eyes and panted, "I love you, Lucy Heartfillia." Lucy felt her heart swell up and butterflies fly all over in her stomach, a huge smile coming on her face. Natsu grinned and winked at her, pulling away from her. "Now that's the face I want to remember before I left!" He shouted as he ran towards the car again, entering the passenger seat.

The window pulled down and Natsu's head popped up, his grin still on his face. "I love you, Lucy Heartfillia!" He shouted as the car drived away, Lucy's body moving by itself. She stepped forward and cupped her mouth with both of her hands, taking in a deep breath. As the car turned away and drived away, she shouted the words Natsu wanted to hear.

"I love you too, Natsu Dragneel!"

* * *

**A/N: Too sad? Sweet? Chessy? Romantic? KJSGKJWE MY FEEEEEELS. ;A;  
I nearly cried as I wrote this! I love it thought, I thought it was a great chapter. But urgh, should I have left Natsu in the hospital for longer? Ehh . . . I don't know. Guess I'm ready to end this story. =3=  
Annnnyways, the story was nearly 5000 words love! Yaaaay!  
Now, thanks for reading and supporting! Review, review, reeeeeview! Thanks again! Bye-bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_The window pulled down and Natsu's head popped up, his grin still on his face. "I love you, Lucy Heartfillia!" He shouted as the car drive away, Lucy's body moving by itself. She stepped forward and cupped her mouth with both of her hands, taking in a deep breath. As the car turned away and drive away, she shouted the words Natsu wanted to hear._

_"I love you too, Natsu Dragneel!"_

* * *

Lucy groaned as she leaned back on her chair, her head thrown back as her golden hair fell from her face, her perspective of the world upside down. It's been a month since Natsu had left and he never came to visit. All he did was call her time to time, text her whenever he had the chance, and update her about what happened there. She missed him. It felt like years to Lucy. Gray was also getting ready to go back and Juvia was crying whenever Gray mentioned about leaving and it pained her to see that all her newly made friends are disappearing. Romeo was recovered quiet well and he was up and bouncing, like Natsu was. Laxus and Gajeel were doing real good and the four boys all get up early in the morning just to play football outside on the big field that was next to the hospital.

Gray was going back in two days according to him and Romeo was following him. Apparently, Romeo and Gray both lived next door to each other, his farther; Macao always being away Gray had the opportunity to take care of Romeo most of the time. Laxus said something about leaving next week and Gajeel said he'll go when Laxus leaves.

All the nurses were all begging them to stay longer but they all knew they had to let them go sooner or later. And they wanted later. Levy was sad about Gajeel leaving, Juvia was crying over Gray, who said he was going to leave, Mirajane and Erza were sad their friends were leaving, and the whole hospital was in tears.

Sting and Rogue were also recovering well but Lucy stayed away from them as much as possible, only going to them if it was an emergency. She didn't want them getting involved with her and she promised Natsu. She was _not_ going to get involved at all.

Lucy groaned again, her eyes closing as she felt the blood rushing to her head, not even caring to lift her head back. She missed Natsu and she just wanted to run into his arms. She wanted to hold and kiss him again, she was love sick.

"Hey, Lucy." Lucy's eyes opened to see dark blue eyes staring back into hers, a smile coming to her lips. She lifted her head up and turned around, her body now facing his. "Like to see the world upside down?" He smiled, tilting his head to the side. Lucy giggled a bit and sighed, shaking her head. "Just thinking about stuff, Gray."

"Missing flame-head, huh?" He pulled a chair up, sitting on the chair, the back to his front. Lucy frowned and nodded, looking at the policeman. "He texted me a few hours ago. He says he's really busy due to the fact the fire department go new recruits."

"Ah, I see. I just miss him so much, I wish he came back."

"You want him in the hospital?"

"Not that way! I want him all healthy and nice, not bandaged up and sentenced to bed for being sick." Gray snickered and Lucy rolled her eyes, a smile on her pretty pink lips. "He says he missed you too." Lucy looked at him, her facial expression softening as she remembered his grinning face. "I miss him too . . ."

"He'll be back soon. It's been what? A month, right?" Lucy nodded. "Yeah, he'll be back."

"How are you so sure?"

"Well, you see, that idiot is in a group along with my job. Fireman, policemen – you know?" Lucy nodded once again as Gray continued. "And so, Natsu is sort of like the captain and he gets more responsibilities and shit but every once a month he's allowed to take a week off. But he couldn't do it last month so he might be able to get two weeks off, understand?"

"Yes . . . so, he might be back real soon?"

"Yeah, so just wait patiently. Once we all leave, we'll be back too. We made new friends, we must come see them." Lucy smiled widely and Gray grinned back, the two just smiling at each other for a while. "Where's Juvia?"

"She's asleep on my bed. She must have been real tired to pass out like that." Gray turned around and looked back at Lucy who nodded, sighing. "She's in love with you." Lucy swore Gray blushed. "Where are Erza and the rest?" Gray asked, trying to change the subject. Lucy just rolled her eyes, looking at the male. "Checking up on people. I'm about to go on Lunch break is almost here."

"Ah, perfect. I'll go with you."

"Aren't you sick of hospital food?"

"I am but their sundaes are amazing!" Gray stood up, singing a bit as Lucy giggled, also standing up with him. Since she didn't have any patients to check up on, might as well have some lunch with her friends.

"Let's get going. My treat," Gray grinned at her and Lucy squealed in happiness, linking arms with him. "Food!"

~**X**~

Gray and Lucy arrived back at the nurse desk, Lucy holding a bottle of ice-tea while they laughed, leaning against each other. Gray had started to tell Lucy about the idiotic stories he encountered when he took his job, Lucy finding it extremely funny.

Lucy went behind the desk while Gray stayed on the other side, his eyes finding a vase full of light pink peonies on the desk. He picked up the card that was attached to the flowers and flicked open the card, reading the hand-written letters, his eyes immediately recognizing the handwriting. His eyes flickered towards the blonde that was typing something on the computer and back at the card, a smirk coming to his lips.

Gray cleared his throat and Lucy looked up, her eyes immediately falling to the flowers that were in front of him. "Oh my, those are beautiful. Where'd you get them?" Lucy stood up to walk towards him, gently stroking the flowers. She smiled and bent down to sniff them, liking the smell on them. "These are for you, and also –"Gray handed her the card that was in his hands, Lucy's eyes glancing up to him before taking the card, opening the card up to read it.

"**Hope you haven't forgotten about me, be there in a couple hours. Love you, Luce. -Natsu.**" Lucy's eyes widen and she looked up at Gray, a huge smile on her face as she was too shocked to say anything. Lucy started to flap her hand up and down, looking at Gray and back at the card, a squeal coming from her lips. "N – Nat – Gra – here – hours – eeep!" Lucy started to jump and down on the spot, squealing like a little girl. Her heels clicked as it came in contact with the floor, her face stretched into a huge smile.

"I know, calm down." Gray laughed, looking at the nurse. "I have to get ready! I need to tell the nurse – oh my gosh! He's coming; he's going to be here soon! How does my hair look?"

"Calm down, Lucy. You look fantastic, just calm down before you hurt yourself." Lucy squealed again and ran to the other side of the desk, hugging Gray tightly. "I need to get ready! Take care of my flowers – eeep!" Lucy started to run down the hall, shouting as she pointed at Gray. Gray nodded and grinned at her, saluting her.

He was some flower keeper now.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I'm just busy and trying to update most of my chapters before my exams are here. Sorry for the short crappy chapter, meeeh. I'll update the other ones as soon as I have the time and so yeah, thank you for reading. C:  
Review, review, review! If you want more chapters, REVIEW. :U**


	10. Chapter 10

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"I need to get ready! Take care of my flowers – eeep!" Lucy started to run down the hall, shouting as she pointed at Gray. Gray nodded and grinned at her, saluting her._

_He was some flower keeper now._

* * *

Gray sighed as he watched the blonde nurse squeal and jump around as she waited for her love to come back from his job all the way in the next town. She looked like a girl in Christmas Eve. The other nurses were working and had no clue, only the two of them knowing. They stood were at the front desk in the waiting room waiting for the one and only Natsu Dragneel to enter and present himself to his girlfriend. "Do you think he changed?"

"I think he got dumber."

"Do you think his look changed?"

"Probably looks uglier."

"Maybe he has gotten cuter!"

"Impossible," Lucy started to go on and on while Gray responded with blunt and mean things, Lucy scolding him time to time. Even though Gray was excited to see his friend again, he couldn't let Lucy or anybody else see that.

"Oh, maybe, he's gotten taller!" Lucy gasped, looking at Gray who snorted and rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Natsu was only about 2 inches shorter and the two of them stopped growing after their junior year in high school. Gray still made fun of him how he was two inches taller than him but even so, Natsu was pretty tall. "I hope he got fat and ugly."

"Who are you calling fat and ugly droopy eyes?" Lucy gasped and the two of them turned around looking at the pink-haired fireman who stood at the front entrance, a scowl on his face while he had a bag over his shoulders. "The one and only Natsu Dragneel!"

"Well fuck you too then,"

"Natsu!" Suddenly his eyes brightened up and his whole face lit up, a huge grin appearing on his face. "Lucy!" He dropped his bag as Lucy came running into his arms, the fireman grabbing her in his arms to hold her tight and spin her in a circle. People stared at them but the two of them didn't let that bother them.

Natsu and Lucy held each other tightly in their arms, Lucy sobbing into his chest about how much she missed him and Natsu murmuring soft coos at her. Gray stood where he stood, smiling at the scene. It was a bit awkward but it was heart-touching to see them back together again, all happy and hug-like. "I – I'm so glad you're back."

"Glad to be back,"

"I missed you so much,"

"I missed you too, Luce."

"A – And I –"Lucy stopped to take in a deep breath, Natsu chuckling as he brushed away her tears with his thumb. He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled, whipping her new tears away with his hand. "Hey, don't cry. I want you happy and smiling."

"I am, in the inside."

"Silly Luce," Natsu leaned in to press his lips against her nose, Lucy sniffling as she felt his warmth. "Stop crying, you know I don't like it."

"I know but I'm just so happy!" Tears fell from her large brown eyes, Natsu grinning at her. "I am too! But you don't see me crying,"

"W – Well you're a guy, guys don't cry."

"Being sexist now, are we?" Lucy pouted and Natsu laughed at her, leaning down to kiss her pouty lips. Lucy smiled and kissed him back, the two of them separating. They hugged each other again rocked back and forth in place, Gray coming over to grab Natsu's bag from the ground. "How long you staying here?"

"2 weeks, since I didn't get it last month."

"Where are you staying, Natsu?"

"At a hotel, you're going back tomorrow with Romeo, right?" Natsu looked at Gray, letting Lucy wonder for a moment. Gray nodded and the two fist-bumped, the two smirking at each other. "Hey, Natsu?" Natsu looked down at his girlfriend, his eyebrow raised as he had a soft smile on his face, Lucy blushing just a bit. "Why not stay at my place?" Natsu looked at her with a blank expression, Gray smirking at the blushing blonde who scowled at Gray, thinking maybe if she was taking this too quickly.

"Your place?"

"Yeah, I live close to the hospital and – want to?"

"Yeah flame-head, _come over to my house_." Gray mocked Lucy, speaking in a girlish voice trying to copy Lucy's voice while she smacked his chest, glaring at him. "And play with her,"

"I didn't mean it that way!" Lucy squealed, getting ready to slap Gray senseless, the man shielding himself as he laughed. Lucy looked too cute when she was angry. "Alright, if that's fine with you." Lucy looked up at Natsu and blushed as he gave her one of her toothy grins, the one she loves so much. "When's your shift over?"

"I – In 4 hours . . ."

"Great! I'll wait for you and help out, sweetheart." Natsu gave her a wink, grabbing his bag from Gray as he held Lucy's hand. He gave her a gentle tug and she looked at him with huge brown eyes, smiling at his grinning face.

She was so happy he was back and here with her. Now she was going to be roommates with him for two weeks. Lucy couldn't help but feel excited.

~**X**~

"So how was Clover town, Mr. Fireman?" Lucy asked as Natsu followed her, her hand gripping a brown clipboard as a pen was held in her hand, a soft smile on her lips. Natsu looked at her, his arms wrapped around his head as his fingers were laced together, his hand leaning against the back of his head as he walked beside her, his footsteps matching hers.

"Pretty good, nothing changed. How about here?"

"Good, I heard you got some new recruits."

"Yeah, I work them to death," Natsu smirked at Lucy who giggled, thinking of Natsu shouting at them to do 100 push-ups just for the hell of it.

Natsu walked even closer and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, grinning at Lucy who blushed just a bit. "Did you cheat on me while I was away?"

"Never! What about you?"

"If you count me kissing and hugging my pillow thinking of you, yes." Natsu snickered, Lucy giggling once more. She stopped walking and faced him, leaning in to kiss his chin. Did he grow taller? Lucy felt like she needed to go on her tippy toes to kiss his chin, last time her was almost eye to eye with him but now she was eye to lip with him. "Did you grow?"

"Maybe I did, or maybe you shrunk, who knows?" Natsu shrugged carelessly, Lucy scowling at him as she measured her height with his, slowly moving her hand towards his nose as the top of her head reached there. "Yep, you grew."

"Obviously, I've been working out lately."

"Oh, did you get more abs? Maybe a 12 pack?"

"Nah, still got that 8 pack," Natsu grinned at her, patting his stomach which was packed with hard muscle. Lucy nodded, not even trying to hide her amused expression. He was still the same old Natsu. Growing or not, his personality is still the same. "How's everyone?"

"They're recovering well, everyone leaving soon." Lucy sighed in disappointment, Natsu glancing at her direction. He leaned in and pressed his lips against her temple, Lucy flushing as she felt the warmth of his lips. "I won't leave you,"

"Of course, cause I won't let you."

"What are you going to do? Break all my arms so I could stay in the hospital till I recover?" Lucy thought about grabbing his arms and twisting it in a weird way, breaking both of his arms but Lucy shook her head, not wanting to hurt her lover. "N – No way, I don't know where you get these ideas," Lucy laughed, Natsu rolling his eyes at her. "Maybe I could push you down the stairs,"

"What, you will not."

"I'm just kidding; you need to be all healthy while you're here with me!"

"Of course, we'll need lots of strength and energy."

"What for?" Natsu chuckled and shook his head, dismissing the thought. He was just teasing her and she didn't get the joke and so, Natsu just had to dismiss it. The two turned a corner, walking down a corridor as Lucy waved and greeted patients and nurses, Natsu having to speed-walk to catch up with her. Why was she walking so fast?

"Where we going?"

"Going to my patient's room, Wendy Marvell." Lucy smiled as she said her name, her eyes softening as she looked at the room. Natsu looked at what she was looking at and saw the room number was printed **237** and he saw some blue-haired girl inside. Lucy opened the door and smile, greeting her softly as Natsu followed her inside. "Hi Wendy!"

"Hello Lucy-San," Her voice was soft and hoarse, Natsu finding it a bit scratchy. "Wendy, meet Natsu, Natsu, meet Wendy." Lucy introduced Natsu and Wendy, the two of them smiling at each other. "Wendy just got her tonsils out couple of days ago so she can't talk well; she's been eating ice-cream all week!"

"Awesome, you're one lucky girl."

"Just because she gets to eat ice cream all day?"

"Duh, it's like ice-cream heaven." Lucy rolled her eyes and snorted, smiling at Wendy as she checked her up. Natsu sat down at the chair in front of her bed as he waited for Lucy to finish, his eyes wandering around the room. He hasn't been in a room like this in a while. It felt . . . welcoming.

"Well Wendy, you're recovering quiet well but you need to keep eating ice cream."

"Yes Lucy-San."

"Good, do you need anything?"

"More ice cream and blankets." She coughed a bit and it sounded real bad, making Natsu cringe a bit. The small blue-haired girl made a small sound of pain, making Natsu feel so bad. She looked like she was around 15 years of age and she looked too innocent. "Natsu, could you check in that cabinet if there's any extra blankets?"

"Got it," Natsu saluted Lucy, opening to cabinet to see a pair of blue blankets folded neatly at the top of the shelf. Natsu reached for it and brought it down, handing it to Lucy who unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around the girl. "There you go, Wendy."

"Thank you Lucy-San."

"You're most welcome, and I'll get some ice-cream for you soon. Vanilla, am I right?"

"Yes, with extra sprinkles!" Wendy's brown eyes twinkled and Lucy giggled, nodding at her direction. She hung her clipboard on her bed again and grabbed her clipboard she had brought into the room, smiling at Wendy as she grabbed Natsu's arm. "Get better soon; I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Bye, have a nice day, Lucy-San. Natsu-San, nice meeting you."

"Nice to meet you too, kid. Get better!" Natsu flashed her one of his heart-warming grins and she returned one, Natsu finding it a bit funny. He waved goodbye and the couple exited the place, Natsu chuckling a bit. "What's so funny?"

"Her grin; doesn't it look like mine?"

"Now that you said it, she does grin like you. She also has fang-like teeth too . . ."

"My magical little sister whom I never knew I had," Natsu said with so much emotion Lucy giggled and gave his chest a small smack, pulling him down the hall. "Come on now; let's go back to the nurse desk so I could check a few things."

"Got it miss," Natsu nodded at her direction, following her towards the elevator. The two got inside, the elevator being dead silent due to no music. "You should really put elevator music."

"Why?"

"So it's not awkward."

"What do you expect? Patients to jump and dance around listening to music in the elevator?"

"Yes!" Natsu immediately responded, his fingers snapping at his looked at Lucy as if she said something so great. Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes, finding his childish side a bit annoying but cute. He really doesn't change. The two made their way to the 11th floor, Natsu following after his girl as Lucy slid in between the two counters, walking over to her desk while Natsu sat on the counter, his eyes finding the flowers he has sent her couple of hours ago. "Ah, you got my flowers."

"Of course, they're beautiful by the way; I love them, thank you."

"No problem," Natsu said as he played with a flower petal, rubbing it just a slight bit. He let the flower go and looked at Lucy again, the woman bending down just a bit to type something in her computer, not wanting to sit down. Natsu admired the view, finding it tempting to have his nurse where such tight and short dresses at a hospital. Especially if most of the nurses have great bodies and huge breasts. Only if she bended down a little more, he could see her panties.

"What color are you panties?" Natsu asked, the question slipping out of his mouth before he knew it. He watched as Lucy tense and the back of her neck turn red, Natsu's lips finding a smirk to put on. He just loved watching her blush and look so flustered. "W – Why are you asking?"

"Can't I know the color of my girl's panties?"

"What color are your boxers?"

"Dark red, your turn. What color are your panties?" Natsu snickered at her horrified expression. She turn to look away from him and a slight pout formed on her lips. "I'm not telling you!"

"Why not? I told you mind, equivalent exchange, Luce." Natsu pointed is palm towards her, his fingers curling in direction as he raised a brow at her. Lucy gawked at him, wondering if she ran right now would he be able to catch her. "They're pink and black,"

"Laces?"

"Laces." His lips curled up into a smirk and he nodded, imaging the panty in his head. "You have good taste."

"Natsu?" The nurse and fireman looked to the side to see Lisanna with wide blue eyes looking at Natsu then back at Lucy, shocked. Natsu hasn't been here for 2 months and he's here. "Oh, hey Lisanna!" He gave her one of his famous grins and tears sprouted in her eyes. She lunged forward and hugged him tight, Natsu thinking he was about to fall back but kept his balance, his arms supporting their weight. He gently wrapped an arm around her waists and hugged her back. "Welcome back, Natsu. We all missed you."

"Yeah, I could tell. You haven't grown a bit," Natsu chuckled and Lisanna giggled a bit. She pulled away and wiped her tears away, looking at Lucy who was smiling warmly at them. "Lucy, why didn't you tell us he was coming?"

"I found about just some moments ago."

"Natsu, you need to come to lunch with us, I'm sure everyone would be glad to see you."

"Uh, sure." Natsu nodded a huge smile on his face. "Well, I need to go, I'll talk to you later – nice seeing you again Natsu!"

"Yeah, see you Lisanna!" Natsu waved at the white-haired girl who walked away, disappearing soon and he faced Lucy who looked at him with raised brows. "She likes me,"

"Who doesn't like you?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while, I thought I updated this but when I opened this file up I didn't. *Facepalm.* STUPID ME.  
Anyways, here it is! It's short, I understand; don't need to haunt me with your '**_**It's short!" **_**reviews. E_e  
Thanks for reading, reeeeeview!**


	11. Chapter 11

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER

_"Yeah, see you Lisanna!" Natsu waved at the white-haired girl who walked away, disappearing soon and he faced Lucy who looked at him with raised brows. "She likes me,"_

_"Who doesn't like you?"_

* * *

Natsu set down his bag as he looked around the apartment, his eyes wide with amazement. The place was neat, roomy, and it wasn't as bad as Natsu thought it would be. Lucy's apartment was filled with books, shoes, furniture, and some pictures. The place smelled like her and he liked it.

Lucy sighed as she tossed her keys on the counter, kicking off her shoes to lie on her light pink sofa. She stretched like a cat, a small smile forming on her lips.

It was good to be home.

After being at work for a good 8 hours and running around the place plus with Natsu coming back again she was exhausted. She just wanted to curl up in her bed and sleep the whole night over since tomorrow she was only permitted on working 3 hours, the next night being her day off but she couldn't do that when she had a guest in her house. Her boyfriend was over for the week and she was excited. A whole two weeks spending it with her boyfriend and friends; it was complete paradise. "Nice place you got here,"

"Thanks."

"It's also very big, I like it."

"I do too; I had to fight some lady for this place. It's not every day you get to have an amazing place like this with a great view for only 1,500 a month." Natsu flopped beside her and sighed, amazed on how great this place was. He expected something dull, something normal but when he stepped in here he was completely amazed. The colors and furniture was all eye-catching and he wondered why he didn't live in a place like this.

He looked around the room again, the pale orange colored walls blending in with her gray sofas. Pictures and paintings hung around the room, lamps and a clock hanging from the walls and ceiling. The rug in the center of the living room was a white and orange polka dotted, matching the small cute house perfectly with its colors.

It looked like an artistic house and he liked that.

"So, where am I sleeping?"

"In the guest room—the room right across from mine."

"This place is awfully big for an apartment."

"I know." Lucy smiled, feeling a bit good about that. She always did love getting compliments about her things; made her feel good. "Want a drink or something?"

"Do you have any apple juice?"

"You like apple juice?"

"I love it," Lucy stood up and stared at him for a moment, thinking if he really was a 7-year-old in disguise of a 23-year-old. "I do." Lucy murmured before leaving to go get some apple juice for her guest. Sure did feel different having somebody in her empty apartment. Neither the less her _boyfriend_.

Lucy shook her head and gathered everything she needed, pouring apple juice in a cup to go give it to Natsu as she grabbed a water bottle of her own.

The blonde jumped as she felt something warm encircle around her waists and something warm press against her back. She never had gotten used to these yet.

"I'm thirsty."

"I know you are, here." Lucy pointed at the cup that was right beside her, a tan muscular hand reaching to grab it. He took the cup in his hands and chugged the whole thing down, slamming the cup down on the counter to get scolded by Lucy. "You never change, do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Natsu, you need to treat fragile stuff with caution." Lucy scolded as she grabbed the cup from his hands, looking around the edges to see if he broken it or not. Natsu grinned and grabbed the cup from her hands, ignoring the protests that came out of the woman's lips.

He wrapped his arms around her lower back and held her tight, allowing the feeling of this woman against his absorb. "Mm, I really did miss this."

"I've heard it the millionth time, Natsu." Lucy laughed a bit causing him to pout a slight bit. "Didn't you?"

"Nah, I got Gray to do it for me." Lucy joked, Natsu staring at her with wide eyes. "Joking!" Lucy quickly said before the fireman went into wrong thoughts. Natsu shot her a glare and she smiled, leaning into to peck his lips. He immediately brightened up and nuzzled into her neck.

"You don't know how much I've been dreaming to have you in my arms again."

"Every night, I assume?"

"You assumed right, my darling." Lucy giggled and rocked back and forth in his arms, finding it a bit weird to have him talking like that. "I eve begged Gray to ship you to my town but no matter how much I begged he said no," Natsu whined causing the blonde to giggle. She hugged him tight, allowing his warmth to warm her up. She really did miss this.

"Hey, what time do you get off work tomorrow?"

"I don't need to go to work tomorrow. Mira said I can have the day off tomorrow and spend it with you." Lucy looked up at him with a huge smile on her face. Natsu grinned and hugged her tight, squeezing her. "Yosh! You can take me around the town then!"

"Yeah, we'll do that."

"And all the great restaurants in town?"

"Yep, I'll show you all my favorites!" Natsu's grin never faltered as he leaned down to kiss the lady. "I love you."

"I love you too." And somehow, Lucy knew she'll be having the best 2 weeks of her life starting from tomorrow.

* * *

Lucy woke up the next morning, snuggling her blanket tightly. It was so warm for some reason and she was in love with it. She gotten the best sleep ever and she was happy she did. When she snuggled even closer she heard a grunt coming from it, scaring her out of her skin. She opened her eyes, looking up in horror. She was a bit glad it was just Natsu but then again she was a bit angry.

_Why_ was he in _her_ bed? She knew Natsu went to bed in his room yesterday but what in the world was he doing in _her_ bed?

Before she knew it she was screaming and shoving the snoring male off her bed and onto the floor. It made a _thud_ sound as he came in contact with the floor. Lucy peeked over the bed to see if he was alright but when she saw that he was still asleep, she sweat-dropped.

Wasn't he supposed to be awake? She kicked him, screamed, and he hit his head on the floor but he was still snoring.

Lucy slowly reached towards him, wanting to poke his face to see if he was dead or something. When she was inches away from his face Natsu's eyes shot open, his hands gripping her wrist. Lucy screamed as Natsu yanked her to the floor, flipping her over so he was now on the bottom. He hovered over her and smirked, his pink hair falling over his eyes as his onyx eyes met her wide brown ones. "W—weren't you asleep?"

"I _was_. Until somebody kicked me off their bed,"

"Hey, it's my bed. You're supposed to be in yours! When did you sneak into mine?"

"Maybe around 3 in the morning."

"Why?"

"Because the bed is uncomfortable."

"They're the same ones!" Natsu grinned sheepish at her, the blonde shooting him a glare. She suddenly blushed when she noticed the position they were in. Natsu was on top, she was on bottom, her hands pinned to the side of her face. And the worst thing was he was _half-naked_. "Hey, your face is red, are you alright?"

"P—pervert!" Lucy screamed loudly, head-butting the man to the ground. Natsu groaned as he now lied on the opposite side of her, one of his hands holding his forehead. He watched as Lucy got up and ran to the bathroom, a squeal escaping her mouth.

Natsu just shook his head and sighed. Why did he always meet the weird ones?

* * *

**A/N: **So, uhm, hi. It's short and it sucks _and_ it's been like almost 2 months since I've updated this so . . . sorry. FORGIVE MWAH!  
I don't know what's wrong lately; I don't feel like doing anything. ( I am not depressed, kay? X'D)  
so yeah, here is the next chapter to ILWAP! 8'D  
Thanks for reading, review!


	12. Chapter 12

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"P—pervert!" Lucy screamed loudly, head-butting the man to the ground. Natsu groaned as he now lied on the opposite side of her, one of his hands holding his forehead. He watched as Lucy got up and ran to the bathroom, a squeal escaping her mouth._

_Natsu just shook his head and sighed. Why did he always meet the weird ones?_

* * *

"So, what are we going to do today Miss Kicks-her-boyfriends-off-her-bed?" Natsu asked, smiling at the glaring nurse who sat across him from the table. The two were eating breakfast before they headed out and Natsu was still a bit sore. Lucy gave him ice to ice down the dump but he still seems a bit mad about it. "Go to town?" Lucy suggested, shrugging as Natsu nodded, trying to think of something to say. "Can we go to the hospital and see Romeo and Gray because they're leaving today?" Lucy nodded, stuffing a cut up waffle into her mouth. "When is Gajeel and Laxus leaving?"

"In about a week, they're still recovering a bit."

"Ah, perfect."

"Perfect?"

"I can still make fun of them." Lucy rolled her eyes as she saw the devilish glint in his eyes, the fireman standing up to gather his empty plate. "Aren't you going to eat more?" Lucy asked as she also stood up, dunking her empty plate in the sink. She noticed Natsu only ate three plates of food. "Nah, I want to eat a lot when we go out later so I'm saving up."

"You don't need to save up—your food digested within an hour,"

"You know me so well," Natsu said as he planted a kiss on her cheek, a tint of pink coloring them. Natsu grinned as he went on over to the table to gather some things to hand over Lucy. "Hey Natsu,"

"Yeah?"

"Is Clover Town pretty?" Natsu was silent for a moment, remembering the views and such back in his place. "Hmm, I guess. Why?"

"Because, I was planning on going there sometime." Suddenly Natsu yelped, causing Lucy to jump. "Yes, yes, please come back with me! For at least a week or something—please?" Natsu begged, grabbing onto her shoulders as he looked at the woman who stared at him with wide eyes. Natsu seemed to be serious about this and Lucy flushed, embarrassed about how he was planning this so soon. "You mean . . . move in with you?"

"Sort of, because you have work back here and I have work there so, visits. I'll keep a room for you to sleep in and you keep one for me so every-time we visit each other it'll be easy—what do you say?"

Lucy stayed silent for a moment as she thought it over, Natsu staring at her with hopeful eyes. When he thought she was going to refuse the idea, a smile came to her lips. "Okay!"

Natsu couldn't be any happier. He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her on the lips, the blonde being caught off guard over his sudden passion. Once he pulled away, the two were breathless. "Mmm, you taste like oranges."

"And you sir, taste like syrup."

~**X**~

"Y—you two are losers!" Natsu laughed as he slapped his palm against his knee, the blonde and dark haired male both glaring at him. "I had worse injuries than you but I left almost 2 months earlier!" Natsu burst out laughing, holding his gut as he threw his head back. The blonde nurse who was dressed in regular clothes stood in the back, sighing over her boyfriend's childish behavior. He never does change, does he?

"Just because I'm in bed doesn't mean I can't kick your ass."

"Bring it on," Natsu said, his expression quickly turning dark as he smirked. Laxus threw his blankets off about to go on over to Natsu and punch him but Lucy hit Natsu with her purse and pointed a finger at Laxus, a glare passing through. "_You_ stay in bed and _you_ stop teasing them."

"Yes ma'am," The two muttered in unison, Gajeel snorting from his bed. "Anyways, you two rest, I'll take this idiot out of your hands."

"Hey—"

"Bye!" Lucy waved as she shoved the protesting fireman out of the room, Natsu giving them one last smirk before leaving. "Can't you just be nice for _once_?" Lucy scolded, walking ahead of him as Natsu ran on over to her side. "I am, to you and some others."

"I mean to your friends." Natsu scoffed and crossed his arms, the blonde rolling her eyes over his gesture.

"Come on; let's go see Romeo and Gray before they leave." Lucy said as she grabbed onto Natsu's hand, the pink-haired male following her down the hallways to Romeo's room.

The two entered Romeo's room to cringe, the sounds of Juvia's sobbing echoing through the whole room. "Gray-Sama, don't leave Juvia!" The blue-haired woman cried out, the male who had the woman clinging onto him sweat-dropping. "Juvia, I'm not leaving forever."

"Gray-Samaaa!"

"Oh god, I regret walking in here."

"Natsu-Nii! Lucy-Nee!"

"Hey Romeo," Natsu waved towards the teen who was packing, the policeman and nurse being frozen on the spot. "J—juvia . . ."

"Lucy-San, Gray-Sama is leaving!"

"Lucy, you never did that to me." Natsu said while he clutched his chest, a big pout on his face. Lucy threw him a glare as he grinned, pretending to be talking to Romeo. "Juvia, Gray is going to be back in a month."

"A month without Gray-Sama? No!"

"Wow, Luce, you should have been more like that."

"Shut up!" Lucy hissed, the male holding his hands up in reason. Lucy walked on over to Juvia and Gray, trying to reason with them but ended up having Juvia screaming Gray's name. And being titled, _love rival_. Lucy had no idea but she knew she was going to be having a headache later.

* * *

"Luce, imagine one day, our baby being born and having _pink_ hair!" Natsu suddenly said making the blonde give him a weird look. "You mean like you?"

"My hair is salmon and yes."

"Well, that'll be . . . cute." Lucy giggled the male grinning. "And imagine her coming in the morning talking to me in her cute little voice." Natsu said making Lucy smile even more. She loved when Natsu talked about their future kids—it made her feel like Natsu loved her a lot more than she thinks and want her to be hers in the future also.

"And she asks, _Daddy, why was mommy screaming your name last night? It scared me, is she okay?_" Lucy looked at Natsu with wide eyes, a blush covering her cheeks. "And I'll answer like; _she was having a . . . nightmare_." Natsu smirked, giving the blushing nurse a wink. Lucy flushed red as she hit him in the arm, the male chuckling. "Imagine that!"

"Oh god, Natsu, you pervert!"

"Psh, I am _not_."

"Nobody would just say that just out of the blue!"

"But baby, I love you!"

"Leave me alone!" Lucy screeched, freezing as she realized they were in public. Lucy flushed even more as she grabbed onto Natsu's arm, quickly yanking him along. "Still want me to leave you alone?"

"Shut up, Natsu."

* * *

**A/N: **WHY CAN'T I WRITE A FULL CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY ANYMORE? D:  
Oh well, I'll try to get it up and uploading like every week or so again, but I'LL TRY.

I don't know why—I think I lost interest in this story. Welp, thanks for reading anyways.

Review? C:


End file.
